Crossroads: Destinos Cruzados
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Una y otra vez se reencontraran hasta que la vida les dé la oportunidad de estar juntos. Podrán pasar mil vidas y seguirán cruzándose sus caminos hasta que se reconozcan. Trece años después de sellar a Hope, Sakura huirá lejos de su hogar a descubrir su pasado y magia olvidados, mientras un secreto codiciado por los magos durante siglos cae en sus manos. –CANON-
1. Sol de Invierno

**®Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, a excepción de cualquier original no presente en la serie.**

* * *

**I**

**Sol de Invierno**

Se quitó los lentes oscuros y recibió de su hermano un vaso de agua. El silencio reinó en la habitación. En la cocina, el ruido del sartén friendo y el aroma de comida impregnó el ambiente. Suspiró. El aire salió tembloroso de sus labios. Bebió un leve sorbo de agua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro. Su hermano la miró con aquel semblante serio, no obstante sus ojos reflejaban un dolor tan fuerte como el de ella.

─Ya están listas las gyosas ─anunció Yukito saliendo de la cocina. Su voz era tranquila y pacífica, un susurro leve para traer la paz en un ambiente que se podía cortar con tijeras.

─Creo que no cenaré hoy ─dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie─, gracias por todo, pero iré a la cama, estoy muy cansada.

─Sakura, espera…─llamó su hermano, pero ella simplemente se giró con una sonrisa triste.

─Buenas noches ─se despidió.

Recogió los zapatos que había dejado en la puerta y subió descalza hasta la habitación. No prendió la luz, se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto lanzándolo hacia un costado y se arrojó sobre la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada ahogando un llanto silencioso y lleno de impotencia.

La luna apareció detrás de una nube gris iluminando la habitación que reflejaba el espacio de una mujer. La niña había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, los cuadernos se habían transformado en libros e informes, los lápices en herramientas y los dibujos en mapas. Arrimados a un rincón se encontraban enrollados varios pliegos de papel, botas para el barro y un casco de construcción.

Las lágrimas dejaron de humedecer la almohada cuando finalmente encontró la paz en el sueño, sin embargo las pesadillas no dejaban de atormentarla. Siempre la misma sensación de vacío, aquel lapso olvidado de su vida, ojos que no recordaba y la desdicha de encontrarse sola. Era como si su vida en algún momento se hubiera saltado un capítulo. Repentinamente había olvidado su pasado, sabía quien había sido de niña y por supuesto revivía el rostro de su madre constantemente, sin embargo siempre despertaba en la mitad de la noche con la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida y no era la compañía. Algo la llamaba, necesitaba encontrar una cosa que desconocía, y eso la sacaba de quicio al punto de no dejarla dormir.

Pero esa noche, sólo por esa noche deseaba descansar, necesitaba conciliar el sueño y olvidarse del dolor al menos por un par de horas. Suspiró adormilada, suplicando a su subconsciente que las imágenes sólo por esa noche fueran más amables.

Pero su mente no quería dar tregua, así que las pesadillas volvieron a atacar.

Estaba oscuro y dos figuras se disputaban en medio de una tormenta, pero ella sólo sentía frío. El frío de estarse hundiendo en el agua, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sintió las lágrimas caer tibias sobre sus mejillas mezcladas con el sabor de la lluvia. No podía detener la pelea, era la distracción que necesitaba para huir, pero no comprendía de qué. Sólo sabía que debía sumergirse en esas aguas soportando el dolor de ver a alguien batallar entre la vida y la muerte. Debía hacerlo para salvarlo, pero… ¿quién la salvaba a ella de morir ahogada? El agua finalmente cubrió su cabeza, el oxígeno escaseó, sus pulmones clamaban por él, y dolía. Su pecho dolía, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, entonces alguien la agarró de una pierna jalándola hacia abajo, y respiró…

Gritó, despertando desconcertada en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. Estaba sola, muerta de frío y con las piernas temblorosas. Se aferró a ellas sentándose en la cama y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Hace diez años que aquella pesadilla la perseguía como un mal ajeno, como un recuerdo no propio. Su mente estaba cansada, no quería batallar más contra aquellos fantasmas. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo!

Desvió los ojos nublados hacia la ventana, una leve vibración de bombos llegó a sus oídos. Algunos gritos animados lograron filtrarse y comprendió que en algún lugar de su calle alguien disfrutaba de una celebración a la que no había sido convidada. Suspiró, ¿qué le importaba? Se pasó una mano por los ojos justo cuando se abría la puerta y el rostro de Touya la buscaba soñoliento y preocupado.

─¿Sakura?

Una brisa helada se coló por la puerta y se estremeció. Se abrazó a sí misma y comprendió que la piel de gallina se debía a que sólo vestía con su ropa interior. Ni siquiera se había metido dentro de la cama.  
Touya no encendió la luz, pero a ella tampoco le importó que la viera casi desnuda, después de todo era su hermano, y a decir verdad no estaba de ánimos para preocuparse por una nimiedad como presentarse ante él sin ropa. Al menos tenía la suerte de que era lo bastante sensato como para recoger la cobija del suelo y cubrirla con ella sin mirarla avergonzado. Sus vidas habían pasado por tantas crisis que nada los sorprendía ya.

─Te escuché gritar ─susurró abrazándola, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro─, ¿de nuevo tienes pesadillas?

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

─Siempre las tengo ─dijo riendo con sarcasmo, como si fuera un chiste viejo.

Touya se removió, en ningún momento ella elevó su rostro para mirarlo, y sin embargo sabía que él estaba entrecerrando sus ojos.

─¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Nunca había hablado de su pesadilla, ni siquiera cuando sucedió el accidente que la llevó a revivirla noche tras noche.  
Se estremeció al recordar aquellos días. Cerró los ojos, sabía que su hermano interpretaría su silencio como una negativa, pero las imágenes se estaban esfumando y algo le impulsaba a confesar lo que en aquel entonces no había podido decir.

─Soñé con que me ahogaba ─un escalofrío recorrió su espina, de sus labios sonaba increíblemente frío, incluso macabro, un sabor amargo bañaba su lengua─, pero era algo que debía hacer. Tenía que sumergirme en el agua.

Sintió como Touya se removía incómodo a su lado, la abrazó con más fuerza y ella lo agradeció mentalmente. De repente el frío se había tornado más poderoso.

─¿Eso soñabas en el hospital? ─preguntó él con la voz más baja de lo normal, ella asintió imperceptiblemente.

─Hay una pelea para que yo pueda arrancar y mi único escape es meterme al agua, es como si mi deber fuera sumergirme ─Suspiró. Fue un extraño aliento, largo y cansado, como si hubiera confesado alguna maldad guardada por años ─. Entonces alguien me jala por el pie y comienzo a ahogarme ─Agregó. Touya le acarició el brazo moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, un gesto técnico para irradiar calor y confort, pero también le dañaba la piel con la aspereza de la cobija.

─Era una pesadilla ─dijo lacónico, seguramente para relajarla, era la especialidad de su hermano: restarle importancia a cosas que podrían ser lo contrario─. Tienes demasiados problemas en tu mente como para dormir en paz. Verás que con el pasar de los días todo cambiará para mejor.

Una punzada ataco su pecho apretándose con amargura, desde los catorce años que nada era mejor.

─Soñé con estas imágenes durante seis meses ─le rebatió separándose de él para verlo a los ojos─, y ahora de la nada vuelven a mi cabeza.

─Somatizas en tiempos de crisis ─dijo él intentando mantenerla, Sakura frunció el ceño.

─¿Dices que es por papá?

─Digo que cuando pasas por alguna situación que te supera emocional y mentalmente tu subconsciente crea imágenes que interpretan lo que sientes.

Vaya, su hermano creyéndose Freud, eso era nuevo. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

─Curioso, hacía tiempo que no me hacías reír ─confesó empujándolo suavemente con el hombro. Él achicó los ojos peligrosamente.

─No me molestes _monstruo_ ─amenazó, ella soltó un suspiró de emoción que se mezcló con un amago de sonrisa, hacía años que no la llamaba así.

─Te quiero tonto─ le dijo, Touya rodó los ojos.

─No te pongas emocional _monstruo_ ─repitió, ella volvió a sonreír─, y más te vale que te coloques algo decente para dormir, imagina si Yukito hubiera entrado a la habitación en mi lugar.

Esta vez ella rió, y con ganas, una emoción nueva en aquel clima de oscuridad que vivía su corazón entumido.

─Como si le interesara verme en ropa interior ─bromeó, y él en respuesta le sacudió el cabello desordenándole su melena enredada por las lágrimas y el sudor.

─Descansa Sakura ─se despidió acercándose a la puerta ─, y no olvides, si algo sucede, llamas.

Ella asintió, Touya desapareció al otro lado del pasillo y la habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio y a quedar a oscuras. La fiesta del vecino parecía haber mejorado, más gritos de emoción cruzaban por su ventana, pero no la llenaban como la suave y tenue voz de su hermano. Qué difícil era ver todo en perspectiva. A pocas cuadras alguien celebraba un acontecimiento mientras ella se sumergía en la miseria.

…

La mañana siguiente amaneció helada. Un pálido sol asomaba tras nubes grises con fría indiferencia. Sakura sintió un destello en sus ojos y parpadeó. La habitación estaba helada y a pesar de estar abrigada bajo las mantas sus brazos y piernas estaban fríos como su nariz.

Se levantó lentamente apoyando sus pies descalzos en el suelo de madera y observó sin querer su rostro en el espejo de la pared cubierto por fotografías y pedazos de periódicos.

Parpadeó, unas profundas ojeras moradas manchaban sus ojos verdes y la palidez de su piel acentuaba sus facciones otorgándole un aspecto enfermo. Con su cabello no quería lidiar, una maraña enredada similar a un nido de pájaros era lo que adornaba su cabeza. Intentó alisárselo con los dedos pero sólo consiguió liar más las puntas que ahora llegaban hasta sus pechos.

Suspiró, se colocó las pantuflas que estaban bajo la cama, agarró la cobija que le había prestado Touya y cubriéndose con ella salió de su habitación deteniéndose en la puerta producto del frío de la casa. En ese instante deseó volver a la cama, pero su estómago había empezado a rugir, el aroma a panqués y chocolate caliente la estaba llamando.

Las escaleras estaban frías a pesar de la cobija y las pantuflas. O bien su cuerpo estaba imposibilitado temporalmente para irradiar calor. Cuando consiguió llegar a la sala el aroma a café cargado inundó sus pulmones. Sus ojos se dirigieron a una ventana que daba justo en dirección a la calle principal. Los rayos de sol acariciaban el vidrio sin entibiarlo, el cielo lucía pálido y triste.

Los ojos le escocían a pesar de haber conciliado el sueño un par de horas, cosa que fue imposible debido al ruido de la fiesta. O eso quería creer, era mejor echarle la culpa al vecino que a su cabeza.

Sonrió a su hermano que cocinaba algo detrás del mostrador de la cocina y se sentó en en la mesa. Touya le entregó un tazón con chocolate, ninguno dijo nada, sólo el sonido de los huevos rostizándose interrumpía el tenso silencio.

─¿Y Yukito? ─preguntó soñolienta, Touya le dio una sacudida a los huevos sin mirarla.

─Salió temprano, tenía que tomar el avión ─contestó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y voz─ te dejó preparados unos panqués.

Sonrió con pesadumbre. Sabía cuánto le costaba a su hermano separarse de Yukito, pero más sabía cuánto le dolía dejarla sola si regresaba a Estados Unidos con él. Bebió un poco de chocolate y se relamió los labios, el calor del dulce invadió su pecho.

─¿Por qué no volviste con él? ─preguntó con suavidad, Touya la miró como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

─Quiero quedarme contigo ─dijo fríamente y le dio una violenta sacudida al sartén.

─Pero tienes tu trabajo y una vida allá ─insistió ella, Touya la miró fijamente.

─No me voy a ir hasta que estés bien.

─Lo estoy ─mintió con determinación, Touya cerró los ojos y dejó el sartén con los huevos entre ambos sobre la mesa.

─Sakura, papá era tu única compañía, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si te dejo sola después de todo lo que has vívido los últimos días?

─Tengo trabajo, me distraeré.

─Anoche despertaste gritando, somatizas tus emociones Sakura, no te dejaré sola hasta que me asegure que estés bien.

─¿Y tu vida con Yukito? ─reclamó Sakura preocupada, el semblante de Touya se apagó por un instante─, lucharon años para poder largarse de Japón y ahora que tienen una vida maravillosa en Estados Unidos te quieres quedar por mí, no lo entiendo.

─Eres mi hermana, tema cerrado.

Sakura suspiró profundamente y dejó a un lado el sartén con los huevos.

─No tengo hambre ─dijo. Realmente había perdido el apetito. Estaba cansada de ser el foco de atención, que le tuvieran lástima. Touya frunció el ceño.

─Come Sakura, anoche no cenaste, debes comer algo ─ordenó en tono autoritario. Ella suspiró y sacó una galletita de un paquete redondo.

─Es extraño que no sea papá el que haga el desayuno ─dijo para cambiar el tema, Touya movió la cabeza suavemente.

─Hay que aprender a vivir con ello ─susurró─ ahora sólo somos tú y yo.

Sakura apretó los labios intentando aguantar un sollozo que no consiguió apaciguar. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas silenciosamente. La mano de Touya tomó la suya. Parpadeó sorprendida ante un gesto tan dulce y poco común para alguien como él.

─Lo extraño mucho ─murmuró conteniéndose, Touya torció su gesto en una mueca de dolor, pero había algo extraño en ello, como si intentara controlar lo que sentía.

─Yo también ─admitió con la voz ligeramente más ronca de lo normal─ pero me gusta pensar que en estos momentos está junto a mamá, a nuestro lado.

Sakura apenas sonrió. Recordaba de niña la habilidad de su hermano para ver fantasmas y cosas que ella no podía ver a simple vista, como a su madre, y cuánto le dolió perder aquella facultad cuando Yukito estuvo a punto de morir. Sólo el deseo de creer que sus padres estuvieran ahí aunque no los viera seguía presente y ella quería creerlo también, con toda sus fuerzas.

─¿Puedes sentirlos? ─preguntó con cautela, Touya negó con la cabeza.

─No es necesario ─dijo suavemente mientras se servía una tostada untada con los huevos─ Sé que están aquí.

Touya le dio una mordida a su tostada mientras Sakura aguantaba las ganas de llorar. ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer tanas calamidades?, hacía muchos años que no se cuestionaba la razón de sus tormentos y hasta ese momento aún no hallaba la respuesta.

El accidente de su padre, su muerte inminente y el no hallar culpables desbarató su mundo. Recordaba cuando cayó de rodillas en el pórtico de la casa llorando con amargura en el momento que un escuadrón de policía le dio la noticia. Estaba sola, era pasada la media noche y la mujer que acompañaba al grupo fue la única que le brindó apoyo en ese momento. Touya llegó dos días después para el funeral una vez que el cuerpo de su padre fue entregado luego de los peritajes. No durmió ningún día, tampoco comió. En medio del funeral lloró en silencio y se comió sus preguntas. Tomoyo la había llamado, pero no contestó. Su amiga tenía una vida demasiado emocionante en Francia como para molestarla con sus asuntos. Aunque sus verdaderas razones eran que no quería conversar con nadie. Ese día fue el primero de su vida que vio a Touya derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el ataúd que bajaba lentamente a la tierra, Yukito sostenía un paraguas sobre sus cabezas. ¿Podía ser más triste?, ¿era necesaria la lluvia en el funeral?

Agitó la cabeza, Touya la miraba fijamente.

─¿En qué pensabas? Parecías fuera de este mundo ─le recriminó con ojos acusadores.

─Sólo pensaba ─dijo con la voz ronca, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos pero no quería seguir llorando, estaba cansada de gastar energías en ello.

─¿No me lo quieres contar?

Ella lo miró, él bebía de su café lentamente, sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en los suyos. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

─¿Por qué crees que nos han pasado todas estas cosas? ─preguntó liberando sus miedos, necesitaba que alguien le respondiera algo, aunque fuera una estupidez─, la muerte de mamá, nuestro accidente, mi estadía en el hospital, mi recuperación, el accidente de papá ─tembló─… ¿a quién le hicimos tanto daño para merecer algo así?

Touya parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos. Se movió con lentitud recostándose en el respaldo de la butaca y se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza.

─Sakura, te voy a decir esto una sola vez ─dijo lentamente─, los accidentes pasan, nadie nos está castigando. Mamá murió de un problema respiratorio, a ti y a mí nos chocó un borracho idiota que nos adelantó en la carretera, papá no vio el camión que se pasó la luz roja, son cosas que pasan. Sí, es cierto que es trágico ─agregó con rapidez cuando ella abrió la boca─, pero no significa que el universo esté en nuestra contra. De lo contrario tú no te habrías graduado con honores y yo no me habría podido ir del país. Hay cosas buenas en la vida también.

─Pero lo que a mí me sucedió…

─Ya fue, pasó, está en el pasado, ahora estás bien, caminas, hablas y comes, tienes una vida normal y un buen trabajo que te da la oportunidad de viajar, fue un accidente que nos dejó algunas secuelas, pero sobrevivimos y estamos hoy aquí para contarlo.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, la cicatriz que decoraba la mejilla el parpado derecho de su hermano había perdido intensidad con el tiempo. Tuvo mucha suerte de no perder el ojo en el accidente que habían vivido cuando ella tenía catorce años. Se estremeció, no quería recordarlo.

Movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

─Gracias ─susurró con una tenue sonrisa, Touya suspiró y tomó su taza de café.

─Ahora come, por favor ─le ordenó suavemente. Sakura asintió con lentitud. Poco a poco el aroma de los huevos se había tornado delicioso.

Se sirvió una porción y a los pocos minutos estaba devorándolo todo. Touya se sumergió en alguna noticia en particular que traía el periódico de la mañana, parecía que la hora de "compartir con la hermana" había pasado su límite. Sonrió en silencio, ahora se tenían el uno al otro y aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta, y probablemente él tampoco lo haría con ella, jamás admitirían que se adoraban y que agradecían la compañía del otro en ese momento tan trágico de sus vidas.

Afuera, el sol brilló un poco más y la habitación se tornó más cálida. Era hora de seguir adelante.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola a todos. Esta es la primera historia que publico de Sakura, las demás de mi propiedad son casi todas de Harry Potter.

Esta historia en particular la tengo en mente hace mucho tiempo pero no me animaba a escribir nada hasta no finalizar los otros fics que estaba escribiendo. No me gusta escribir muchas cosas a la vez porque finalmente se olvidan las prioridades y se dejan historias inconclusas.

Este será un fic largo ─por el momento─, y tiene mucho que ver con la serie original. Viene a ser una continuación de muchos años después de la captura de la última carta y tengo toda la intención de mundo de dejarla lo más parecida a una novela y no tan fanfic.

Para los que me leen por primera vez les cuento que hasta hace un par de días mi Nick era **Anya** **Naivea** (lo usé por años), lo acabo de cambiar por razones más profesionales.

Pueden seguirme por Twitter como **KateCobac**

Gracias a todos quienes le dieron un chance a la historia.

Kate.


	2. Lejos de Casa

**II**

**Lejos de Casa**

Sakura volvió a su habitación con el estómago lleno y una nueva sensación de alivio en su espalda. El sol entraba entusiasta entre las cortinas iluminando el espacio y resaltando el desorden. Se sopló el flequillo cuando descubrió que no se había preocupado de ello desde el accidente.

─Cielos…─suspiró recogiendo el vestido azul que había usado para el funeral el día anterior. Desde que su madre había muerto su padre les inculcó la creencia de que la muerte no era más que un largo viaje, por ende no se debía recibir con colores tristes. Ella y su hermano fueron los únicos en asistir al funeral en colores, aunque sus semblantes y lentes oscuros indicaban una emoción completamente diferente.

Infló las mejillas y soltó el aire. Debía concentrarse en ordenar su habitación para mantener la cabeza ocupada. Se había tomado una licencia de cinco días, no había ido a trabajar y el martes ya debía volver. Siendo Domingo no le quedaba más que ponerse a ordenar antes de volver al trabajo.

Recogió la ropa desparramada en el suelo y las cobijas de la cama. Miró su escritorio y se rascó la cabeza. Había demasiados papeles y era consciente que muchos de ellos tenían información importante, pero no tenía ánimos de leerlos para saber de cuál deshacerse y cuál rescatar.

Optó por lo sano y los recopiló por fechas, los metió en una carpeta y le pegó un papel amarillo encima con la nota "por revisar".

Con el escritorio un poco más limpio se percató de la cantidad de tiempo que había perdido en reorganizar su habitación. Se movió por cada rincón, el casco lo dejó en una percha y los planos en sus estuches cilíndricos. Poco a poco comenzaba a verse más organizado y limpio, aunque sobre la cama la basura y ropa sucia se había ido apilando. Cuando recogió una chaqueta para la lluvia, su celular cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Miró por encima de la prenda y se agachó para tomarlo. No era un aparato moderno, no tenía pantalla dactilar, sino más bien muchos botones plateados y una tosca pantallita rallada que servía como reloj. Al encenderse con el golpe Sakura se percató de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía. Dejó la chaqueta a un lado y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

─Tomoyo…─susurró culpable y de inmediato marcó el número que sabía le saldría una fortuna por ser larga distancia. Esperaba que le contestara, sabía que tenían ocho horas de diferencia y siendo las once de la mañana dudaba que su amiga estuviera despierta al otro lado del mundo.

Por suerte sólo bastaron dos tonos de marcado.

─¡Sakura! Gracias al cielo, ¿estás bien? ─contestó de inmediato la voz soñolienta y preocupada de su amiga, la culpa en Sakura se acrecentó.

─Hola Tomoyo, ─saludó con suavidad y se sentó al borde de la cama─, vi tus llamadas.

─¡Por supuesto que las viste! ¡Dios mío Sakura no me contestas hace tres días! Eh estado como loca tratando de ubicarte y en tu casa nadie contesta ¿estás bien amiga?

─Touya desconectó el teléfono de la casa, queríamos algo de paz, lo siento si te preocupé ─dijo suavemente, al otro lado Tomoyo suspiró.

─Me habría encantado estar ahí contigo Sakurita ─dijo con un suave sollozo, Sakura sonrió con ternura al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre.

─Ya nos veremos en vacaciones de primavera ─dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ladeada, Tomoyo hizo un sonido gracioso.

─Sí, en primavera…─suspiró sonoramente, a la otra le pareció que bostezaba─, Eriol también está preocupado por ti ─añadió cambiando abruptamente el tema.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, ¿Tomoyo estaba con Eriol en Paris?

─¿Estás con él?

Una risita sonó del otro lado de la línea.

─No, con él no ─rió─, vino unos días a Paris por el trabajo de su padre, ya sabes, como es cónsul…─explicó con tranquilidad, Sakura parpadeó sin entender─, me llamó y nos juntamos a tomar un café. La noche del accidente él estaba por tomar el avión a Londres, lo llamé para avisarle y no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

Sakura sonrió con gratitud, esos eran sus amigos. Hacía meses que no sabía nada de Eriol y extrañaba sus emails y llamadas de curiosidad sólo para saber de ella. Desde que había sucedido su propio accidente ninguno de los dos se había separado de su lado. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, agitó la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

─Puedes decirle que estamos bien, es difícil pero con Touya nos repondremos ─dijo con demasiada calma, casi como si se lo creyera, Tomoyo pareció tranquilizarse liberando la respiración.

─Ay Sakura, ¿sabes?, mamá no ha dejado de llorar por los rincones, se siente terrible ─la voz de Tomoyo bajó unos tonos─, no deja de culparse por nunca haber resuelto las cosas con tu padre.

Sakura parpadeó.

─Estoy segura que él lo sabía ─contestó con calma. Era extraño darle consuelo a alguien por la muerte de un ser querido que no estaba siquiera relacionado con esa persona.

─Lo sé, tu padre siempre quiso a mi madre ─la voz de Tomoyo se volvió melodiosa y Sakura adivinó que estaba riendo─, es ella la que tenía sus problemas con él. Por eso se siente terrible.

─Dile que no se preocupe ─dijo sonriendo─, sé que papá le tenía una alta estima─. Tomoyo rió del otro lado mientras los ojos de Sakura se desviaban hacia el reloj de su velador, ¡en Paris eran las tres de la mañana! ─¡Dios mío! ¡Qué tarde es!, ¡discúlpame por llamarte de madrugada!, ¿te parece si hablamos mañana?

─¿Tarde? ─se sorprendió su amiga─, ¡estás loca! Llevo días queriendo saber de ti.

─Pero es de madrugada en Paris y tienes que trabajar, lo sé.

─Nada es más importante que tú, amiga ─la reprendió Tomoyo─, ¡necesito verte!, ¡saber de ti!

Sakura se rascó los ojos.

─Yo también Tomoyo, pero ya verás como pasará de rápido el tiempo y volverás a Japón.

─Sakura, dudo mucho que pueda volver en un corto periodo de tiempo ─dijo con suavidad, Sakura parpadeó.

─¿De qué hablas?

Un audible suspiro de pesadumbre escapó de Tomoyo.

─Una amiga de mamá me ofreció una plaza como asistente en una editorial, y no sabes cuánto estaba esperando poder trabajar con ella.

─¿Plaza? ─preguntó Sakura sin entender, Tomoyo soltó un ruidito pícaro.

─Sí, en Vogue, para producción de vestuario ─Sakura exclamó con emoción.

─¡Vogue! ─repitió sin poder creerlo, al otro lado de la línea su amiga rió liberando un sonido armonioso.

─Sí, pero sólo como asistente, ─continuó─, hay una mujer que lleva años trabajando con el vestuario de cada edición y yo voy a asistirla.

─¡Eso es genial Tomoyo! ¡Felicidades!

─Es por eso que tal vez no pueda volver a Japón, ni siquiera sé si podré ir en Primavera ─se quejó, Sakura movió la cabeza asintiendo con pesadumbre. Comprendiendo finalmente.

─Descuida, ya aparecerá alguna oportunidad.

─¡Pero es tan injusto! ¡Quiero verte Sakurita! ─Sakura levantó los hombros como si pudiera verla. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ─¡Espera un segundo! ¡Tengo una idea!

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

─¿Qué idea?

─¿Por qué no vienes a Paris?, ¡Oh, sería sensacional! ¡Te llevaría a recorrer el Louvre, Notre Dame! ¡Daríamos un paseo por el Sena! ¡Oh, sería maravilloso!

Sakura se atragantó con su propia saliva y fue tal el impacto que cayó de la cama.

─¿Qué dices? ─exclamó apoyándose del borde para ponerse de pie─, Tomoyo no puedo dejar mi trabajo, acabo de tomarme cinco días por luto y las excavaciones en Australia comienzan en dos meses.

─Pero piensa en ello como las vacaciones que te mereces, ─insistió Tomoyo emocionada, Sakura ya la veía organizando el itinerario─, ¡hace un año que no tomas vacaciones! Y te lo permitimos para que pudieras ir a esa expedición en África.

Sakura sonrió con ternura recordando ese viaje, pero también recordó la tristeza y desolación por ver tanto niño desnutrido y huérfano. Prometió enviar todos los meses algo de su salario a una agencia de la UNICEF para poder ayudarlos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez sí necesitaba unas vacaciones después de todo.

─¿Sakura, estás ahí?

─Si, sí, disculpa ─dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse─, lo pensaré, ¿sí?

Tomoyo gritó entusiasmada, Sakura alejó el auricular.

─¡Será tan divertido!

─No te emociones aún, dame al menos algunos meses para organizarme.

─¿Cómo? ─parecía sorprendida─ Sakura, ve esta semana a trabajar, solicitas las vacaciones y te vienes de inmediato a Paris.

─¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Dame un poco de tiempo! Necesito costearme el viaje, recuerda que no tengo un árbol de dinero.

─¡Yo te compro el pasaje!

Sakura abrió la boca sin decir una palabra. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

─Tomoyo, por favor, no insistas…─suplicó sintiéndose en medio de una encrucijada.

─¿Te parece para el viernes?

Sakura agitó la cabeza con desesperación, pero olvidó que su amiga no podía verla.

─¿Vi… viernes?, ¡Tomoyo detente! ¡No hagas ninguna locura! ¡Déjame resolver algunos asuntos antes!, ¿sí? ─La chica al otro lado pareció comprender y volvió a suspirar.

─Está bien, pero no me postergues ─le recriminó, Sakura apretó los labios─, te mereces esas vacaciones, tenemos que vernos.

Sakura asintió.

─Veré qué puedo lograr esta semana y te aviso.

─¡Estupendo! ─gritó Tomoyo emocionada, el reloj marcaba las once y media de la mañana lo que significaba que en Paris estaban por ser las cuatro.

─Tomoyo, me encantó hablar contigo, pero me siento terrible quitándote horas de sueño.

Su amiga bostezó.

─Volveré a la cama sólo si prometes que harás lo posible por venir a verme.

─Te lo prometo ─dijo con una mueca, ya no podía dar macha atrás.

─¡Te llamaré si no lo haces!

Sakura rió.

─Confía en mí ─le dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

Tomoyo bostezó del otro lado.

─Cuídate mucho Sakurita, cualquier problema que tengas sabes que me puedes llamar ─le pidió, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

─Por supuesto, serás la primera.

Se sintió un poco culpable al decir aquello ya que Tomoyo se había enterado sobre el accidente de su padre por Touya y no por ella. No fue a la primera que llamó, de hecho, no lo hizo con nadie.

─Buenas noches amiga.

Sakura volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

─Descansa.

Del otro lado la línea se cortó y Sakura miró el tiempo en la pantalla, casi diez minutos. Frunció los labios, sí, le iba a costar una fortuna.

…

Dejó el celular sobre el escritorio y recogió la ropa sucia que había dejado sobre la cama. Touya había salido temprano y como siempre ella había vuelto a estar a cargo de la casa. Intentó mantenerse distraída, barrió, lavó, lustró los muebles y pasó el trapeador por el suelo. Hizo su cama y abrió las cortinas de todas las habitaciones para que entrara la luz. Sin embargo una vez que sus actividades acabaron se dio cuenta de lo hermosa y desolada que estaba la casa.

─Ay papá… la casa no será lo mismo sin ti ─susurró con la voz quebrada. Sus ojos se fueron directamente a una fotografía cerca del mesón de la cocina donde sus dos padres salían juntos mirándose uno al otro. Sonrió con ternura, Touya debió colocarla. La tomó entre sus manos y algo similar a una corriente eléctrica atravesó por sus dedos. No se asustó y tampoco arrojó la fotografía al suelo. Recordaba esa sensación, pero no sabía de dónde. Volvió a dejarla donde estaba y agitó la cabeza. Se alejó de ahí en dirección a su habitación y se duchó para comenzar un nuevo día. Sin embargo algo había quedado en su mente. ¿Qué había sido aquello?, ¿somatizaba de nuevo? Tal vez Touya tenía razón y la nostalgia la estaba volviendo loca haciéndole sentir cosas que no eran. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella crecía con una fuerza inusitada, una emoción nueva, eufórica, exultante: repentinamente se vio a sí misma gozando y riendo en Paris.

─¡Cielos! ─exclamó─ ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su celular, y aún con la toalla atada a su cuerpo envió un mensaje; habría sido inapropiado llamar dos veces fuera del país.

"_Tomoyo, iré a Paris. Compra el pasaje"_

Al apretar la tecla "enviar" supo que ya estaba hecho y no podía arrepentirse. Suspiró sintiéndose aturdida. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? El cosquilleo en sus dedos seguía encendido y traspasaba cada fibra de su ser. Nunca le había pasado algo así, o eso creía. Sentía la obligación de viajar, la necesidad de salir de ahí, de huir con todo y de todos. No. No iba a pedir vacaciones, iba a renunciar. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¡No, no estaba loca! Soltó una risita estúpida sintiendo mariposas en su estómago, la adrenalina estaba la máximo, necesitaba cometer esa locura. ¡Quería que sus dedos dejaran de vibrar!

Su corazón había sido llamado y ya estaba a cientos de kilómetros disfrutando de un café en un coqueto restaurante parisino.  
Ni su casa ni su hogar estaban en Tomoeda, así como a Touya, nada los ataba a esa ciudad, nunca más.

* * *

**Notas:**

Seguramente el título de este capítulo es algo ambiguo, pero "Lejos de Casa" se refiere metafóricamente a que un hogar deja de serlo cuando ya no hay nada que te ate a él.

Agradezco a todos quienes leyeron el primer capítulo y se quedaron con la historia. Cualquier corrección es bienvenida. Agrego además que este fanfic está basado en el animé y no en el manga, (nunca lo leí. Aviso por si algún detalle no coincide con la versión en papel).

Gracias por leer.

Kate.-


	3. Lo que escondió Papá

**III**

**Lo que escondió papá**

Se sentó en el escritorio y leyó el papeleo de siempre. Sus ojos se enfocaron en unos cuantos planos y mapas; se pasó una mano por la cara rascando su barba gris. Inhaló profundamente y se recostó en el mullido respaldo de su silla negra. Miro hacia arriba distrayéndose con el techo recién pintado sobre su cabeza. El aviso que Fujitaka Kinomoto había muerto era la peor noticia que podría haber recibido en días. Su amigo, compañero, el mejor arqueólogo que haya conocido ya no estaba en este mundo. Suspiró, su mujer le había dicho que no fuera a trabajar, pero tenía que concluir lo que él había comenzado. Al menos los archivos en sus manos estaban completos y sólo pocos números dejaban inconclusos algunos cálculos importantes. Nada que otro experto no pudiera resolver. Sólo debía encontrarlo.

Miró por el ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared. La ciudad de Londres se expandía a sus pies. El pálido sol de invierno se abría entre las nubes iluminando la nieve caída la noche anterior. Gente abrigada hasta el cuello, niños corriendo por las calles y autos sepultados bajo esa densa masa blanca era la imagen a la que se había acostumbrado los últimos meses.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó. Lo miró detenidamente antes de contestar. Esperó que sonara un par de veces más y apretó un botón.

─¿Sí? ─preguntó con tono cansado, al otro lado la voz de una mujer contestó.

─Señor Colter, tengo a la señora Li en línea, quiere hablar con usted ─contestó la secretaria aparentemente nerviosa─, dice que no dejará de molestarlo si no le recibe la llamada.

Parpadeó aturdido. ¿Qué quería esa mujer?, ¿acaso no respetaba su luto? Bien tenía con no haber podido asistir al funeral de su amigo por causa suya y ahora tenía que rendirle cuentas por el trabajo.

Suspiró.

─Pásamela ─dijo, la mujer asintió y de inmediato la voz de otra, mucho más gruesa y fría, contestó del otro lado.

─Albert ─saludó. Como siempre distante.

─Ieran, siempre es un placer hablar contigo ─dijo cogiendo el auricular.

─Tenemos que hablar ─ningún "¿qué tal?", o "¿cómo llevas la muerte de tu mejor amigo?", nada.

─Te escucho ─contestó él con la misma frialdad.

─Me enteré que tienes problemas con el financiamiento para la expedición a Glastonbury ─dijo, Albert se estremeció. Su voz había tomado un escalofriante tono ansioso.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ quiso saber, estaba verdaderamente sorprendido que manejara esa información.

─Tengo mis contactos ─dijo la otra recuperando su tono frío─, ¿y bien? ─ Albert suspiró.

─Sí, nuestro benefactor se retiro ante la muerte de Fujitaka.

Ieran se demoró en contestar.

─Te ofrezco un acuerdo ─dijo ella con un susurro espeluznante, Albert volvió a estremecerse. Ni siquiera ante la mención de la muerte de su amigo le preguntó por él.

─¿Qué clase de acuerdo? ─algo no sonaba bien.

─Yo financiaré la expedición siempre y cuando lo descubierto pase a manos de mi familia.

Albert sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda?

─¿Cómo dices? ─se sorprendió─, con todo respeto Ieran, pero los descubrimientos en las expediciones arqueológicas se quedan en el lugar donde fueron halladas, es parte del patrimonio nacional de cada país. No puedes hacer eso. La gente de Glastonbury sabe que excavaremos en su condado, esperarán algún resultado.

─Tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar a esos pueblerinos si quiero ─se enojó la mujer a otro lado, Albert volvió a estremecerse─, te estoy ofreciendo un acuerdo beneficioso para ti y para mí.

─Lo siento ─dijo tajante─, no puedo hacerle eso la gente.

Al otro lado el silencio penetró sus oídos. Prefería que le hablara a que se quedara callada. La tensión lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

─Entonces no podrás seguir con el proyecto de tu amigo.

La sola mención de Fujitaka le produjo urticaria. ¿Cómo se atrevía a chantajearlo emocionalmente?

─Ieran, no es necesario que caigamos en reproches personales ─le dijo con rudeza─. Sí, quiero seguir con su proyecto, pero eso no te da derecho a recordarme su muerte.

─Es un trato justo querido amigo ─dijo la mujer tranquilamente. ¿Amigo?, que él recordara nunca la había invitado a su casa a tomar un té para hablar de la vida.

─¿Qué es lo justo? ─se exasperó liberando su rabia en un susurro extenuante.

─Yo financio la expedición, tu equipo obtiene reconocimiento mundial y yo me quedo con lo que encuentres.

─Ieran ─dijo Albert pacientemente─, las expediciones son al azar, no sabemos si encontraremos algo, no hay seguridad de que así sea.

─Oh, yo estoy segura que sí.

Albert se pasó una mano por la cara, esa mujer era exasperante.

─Lo pensaré, ¿está bien?

─Llámame a media noche en tu horario, aquí estará amaneciendo. Será agradable escuchar una buena noticia para comenzar el día.

─¿Por qué crees que aceptaré? Tengo que hablar con el comité primero ─dijo enojado, ella rió, pero su risa no era nada encantadora.

─Simplemente lo sé ─dijo con la voz suavemente tétrica, Albert tragó en seco─, espero tu llamada querido.

Y antes que pudiera decir algo, Ieran ya había colgado.

─¡Maldita arpía! ─exclamó enojado arrojando el auricular sobre el teléfono─. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?

…

Sakura parecía llevar el luto bastante bien, o al menos eso creía. Su habitación volvía a ser un caos, tenía una gran maleta cargada de cosas sobre la cama que no sabía si le servirían para ir a Paris. Se sentó en el suelo un instante para poder pensar con claridad. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera se había percatado que le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para tomar el avión.

Cuando llegó el día martes a renunciar, lo primero que sucedió antes de abrir la boca fue ser recibida por una comitiva. Todos sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso su jefe, la acogieron con abrazos y regalos. Al principio estaba bastante aturdida. La empresa no era muy grande y ella era una de las más jóvenes a excepción de un pasante. No eran más de diez personas quienes la componían y todos mayores de cuarenta; había tenido suerte de poder entrar.  
Tal vez era una empresa pequeña, pero conocida de renombre por ser una de las más importantes en los medios arqueológicos.  
Su jefe era un caballero barrigudo y de barba blanca, todos los años se llevaba los votos para disfrazarse de Santa Claus en navidad.  
Le avergonzaba reconocer que parte de su entrada a la empresa era gracias a ser hija de su padre. Niek Reichert, su jefe, era un holandés radicado en Japón, y fue gracias a una expedición en Holanda que con Fujitaka se conocieron. Desde entonces nunca dejaron de trabajar juntos, ni con él, ni con Albert Colter, un arqueólogo inglés muy amigo de su padre que no había podido asistir al funeral.

Se sintió terrible al recibir tanta atención de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. ¿Cómo les iba a decir que quería renunciar?

Tenía que ser breve y evitar preguntas, así que aprovecho que estuvieran todos reunidos y agradeció el gesto amable. Dio un pequeño discurso no propio de ella y avisó que debido a los acontecimientos recientes se veía obligada a rehacer su vida en otro lado. Niek lo tomó bien y la abrazó como un padre. El nudo en su estómago se acrecentó.

Sonrió con melancolía cuando recordó sus palabras:

─Extrañaremos verte por aquí, tienes un gran potencial querida mía, te extrañaremos en Australia.

Pero ya estaba hecho.

Cuando regreso a casa revisó el mail y sonrió divertida. Tomoyo había comprado los pasajes a primera hora de la mañana luego que le enviara el mensaje, y no había dejado de interrumpirla con diversos correos desde entonces.

Se rascó los ojos volviendo a la realidad y sonrió con tristeza al ver su maleta. Se estaba llevando prácticamente todo. Estaba segura de su decisión, no iba a volver a Japón. Así como su hermano, ella se quedaría a vivir en Paris con Tomoyo.  
Miró a su la rededor, además de la gran maleta sobre la cama, también abundaban cajas con libros y todos los artefactos que usaba para trabajar. Apretó los labios cuando sostuvo entre sus manos una fotografía con Touya. Había hablado con él al respecto y no se había puesto muy feliz, más aún si iba a separarse de ella. Pero había conseguido convencerlo.

─¿Paris?, ¿te volviste loca? ─la había acusado, Sakura intentó mantener la calma.

─Tú tienes una vida en Estados Unidos con Yukito, yo no tengo nada. Mis amigos, mi padre, todo lo que me amarraba a Japón ya no existe, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme?

─Estás tomando decisiones apresuradas Sakura, no es una buena idea ─le recriminó, se pasó las manos por a cara como si no pudiera aguantar las ganas de estamparle una bofetada.

─Touya, tengo veinticinco años, no queda nada de mi vida en Tomoeda, tengo que irme de aquí y Tomoyo me está ofreciendo una mejor oportunidad en Paris. ¡Paris, por el amor de Dios! ¿Sabes cuánto puedo hacer allá?

─¿De trabajo me hablas? ─se había burlado─, si lo dices por ello créeme que tendrás suerte de conseguir empleo en una cafetería, porque con la crisis que hunde a Europa dudo mucho que vayas a poder trabajar trapeando el suelo.

Sakura sabía que su hermano lo decía para que se quedara, pero no iba a ceder. Las oportunidades arqueológicas en Europa eran mil veces mayores, sabía que podría encontrar trabajo de inmediato.

─No voy a discutir de ello contigo ─lo había enfrentado poniéndose de pie del sofá donde estaban sentados─, ya tomé mi decisión. Papá nos dejó la casa y la quiero vender. No quiero tener nada que me amarre a este país. Lo siento si quieres conservarla por mamá ─agregó con rapidez al ver la expresión adusta de su hermano─, pero sé que ellos quieren que sigamos adelante y necesito la mitad que me corresponde para sobrevivir afuera.

─¿Tan segura estás de hacer esto? ─había dicho viéndola con frialdad, Sakura aguantó las ganas de llorar. Nunca había visto a Touya con ese semblante. Ella asintió apretando los puños─. Entonces quédate con la casa, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero después no vengas llorando si las cosas no te resultan en Paris.

Touya salió de la casa dando un portazo. Sakura lo siguió hasta la calle. Su hermano se giró hacia ella con ambas manos agarradas en la cabeza cuando lo llamó.

─¡Touya! ─gritó desde el pórtico ─¿En serio te vas a ir? ─le preguntó con la voz agarrotada, él hizo una mueca indefinida.

─Vendré a recoger mis cosas después de resolver algunos asuntos de la casa, la pasaré a tu nombre y luego compraré un pasaje a Nueva York para mañana.

Sakura corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Touya demoró en reaccionar. Ella se abrazó a su pecho enterrando la cabeza.

─¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿no deberíamos apoyarnos en este momento?

Touya la separó de él y la miró fijamente.

─Estoy dejando que cometas tus errores ─le susurró─, tienes razón, eres un adulto, sabes lo que mejor para ti.

─Y aún así no quieres que me vaya.

Los ojos de Touya estaban demasiado oscuros.

─No quiero dejarte sola, ─confesó─ cuando me fui estabas con papá, ahora no tienes a nadie y quiero protegerte. Siempre lo he hecho.

Sakura sonrió con ternura y se sorbió la nariz.

─Debes confiar en mí…

Touya apretó los labios.

─En ti confío, en quien no confío es en el resto.

─Tienes que dejar de ser tan protector, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Te llamaré todos los días.

Su hermano simplemente la miró.

─Te iré a dejar al aeropuerto, compraré mi pasaje para el sábado.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza, para su sorpresa, él se lo devolvió. Fue rápido, la soltó de inmediato. Dio un paso atrás.

─Regresaré tarde, no me esperes despierta.

Y movió la mano desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

Sakura se abrazó a la fotografía, Touya embalaba en la sala algunos muebles que se iban a enviar por barco a su casa en Nueva York mientras que otros iban a ser vendidos. Ella no podía llevarse nada, su hogar iba a ser el departamento de Tomoyo.

Se puso de pie y estiró su espalda. Miró las cajas y la frustración creció dentro de ella, ¿Cómo diantres se iba a llevar todo? Debió decirle a Tomoyo que comprara los pasajes para la semana siguiente.

Dejó caer la fotografía con el marco al interior de la maleta y la cerró. Quedaban un par de cosas por guardar, como libros de estudio necesarios para seguir ciertos símbolos y diccionarios para entender otros idiomas. Pero todos estaban alojados en el sótano en viejas cajas que seguramente ya se habían apolillado.

Bajó a la sala y se encontró a su hermano de espalda a ella hablando por celular. Como siempre era monosílabo para sus conversaciones, Sakura sospechó que debía estar hablando con Yukito, con él siempre se expresaba un poco más. Sonrió enternecida, aunque era una relación difícil de aceptar para mucha gente ella no dejaba de envidiar que dos personas, fueran del sexo que fueran, vivieran una relación tan armoniosa como la de ellos.

Se volteó al sentirse intrusa y se dirigió hacia la única puerta que sobresalía a un lado de la cocina. La abrió con cautela y encendió la luz a un costado. Podrían haber pasado los años, pero el miedo a la oscuridad no se le había quitado.

Bajó las escaleras y frunció la nariz al sentir el olor a humedad. Frente a ella se disponían varios estantes metálicos cargados de cajas, mientras que en suelo se distribuían bolsas y baldes gigantes repletos de muñecos, libros viejos y ropa.

Sus ojos buscaron pacientemente alguna caja que tuviera su nombre, entonces algo llamó su atención. A un costado de uno de los estantes estaba colocada una caja pequeña con su nombre escrito de puño y letra de su padre. Se estremeció y se agachó a recogerla. Era liviana.

La dejó sobre una mesa de té llena de polvo y la abrió. Aunque la luz del sótano era amarillenta y no iluminaba casi nada, pudo ver bien qué cosas había dentro de la caja. Sonrió emocionada al encontrar los anuarios de su escuela y su grado. Abrió las páginas y ahí encontró a Rika, Shiharu, Naoko, ella y Tomoyo riendo en un club de campo. Se veían felices, pero la fecha del anuario le recordó que ése no había sido un año feliz. Dejó el libro a un lado, metió la mano a la caja y encontró dos pliegos de periódico agarrados con un elástico. Se estremeció. Al abrirlo su corazón se detuvo. El automovil de Touya aparecía en primera plana completamente destrozado. Su garganta comenzó a palpitar enviándole ondas de calor a su cabeza. Nunca se enteró en qué estado había quedado el vehículo. Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar emitir un gemido: el lado del copiloto aparecía completamente destruido.

Leyó el titular con lágrimas silenciosas:

"**Accidente en carretera deja dos jóvenes gravemente heridos"**

¡Qué poco sabía la prensa!

Guardó el ejemplar sin querer mirar el otro. Sacudió la cabeza recordando las palabras de Touya para serenarse: "y_a fue, pasó, está en el pasado_".

Sí, era cierto, estaba en el pasado. Pero ¿por qué su padre guardaría esa noticia? Nunca lo sabría.

Agitó la cabeza y miro al interior de la caja. Ahora comprendía porque estaba sola y abandonada en un rincón, esa caja contenía todos los recuerdos de ese año catastrófico.

Miró temerosa en su interior, habían libros escolares, tareas sin terminar y un par de entradas a una fiesta en el instituto. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una cajita pequeña.

La tomó con cuidado temiendo encontrarse con una sorpresa no grata, la abrió lentamente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Había muchos accesorios para el cabello, esmaltes de uñas secos y uno que otro brazalete. Pero lo que más captó su interés fue aquel collar con una llave en forma de estrella.

La electricidad que había sentido en sus dedos días atrás volvió a invadir sus sentidos. Dejó la caja a un lado agarrando el collar con sus manos. Lo conocía de algún lado, sabía que sí, pero no recordaba de dónde. Miró dentro de la caja por si encontraba alguna pista, lo único que quedaba era un viejo libro. Lo tomó y sopló la portada. Era de cuero rosa, estaba viejo y raído. El dibujo de un tigre imponente se dibujaba en él. Su corazón se detuvo.

─¿Será algún diario? ─se preguntó. Pero su subconsciente gritó un "¡No!" rotundo que se negó a escuchar. Sabía que no lo era, pero, ¿y si tenía las respuestas que estaba buscando?, ¿si contenía los recuerdos previos al accidente?

Sus dedos picaban y no pudo evitarlo. Miró la llave y luego la cerradura que mantenía el libro cerrado. Era tan fácil.

Con sus manos temblorosas hizo contacto y luego se escuchó un clic. Entonces todo se volvió un caos.

* * *

**Notas**

Gracias a todos quienes se quedaron con esta historia. El personaje de Albert Colter es muy importante, así que no le quiten un ojo de encima.

En cuanto a lo de la crisis europea, bueno, lo saqué a flote porque fue una forma de Touya para intentar retener a Sakura. No sé en qué condiciones se encontrará Francia, pero lo consideré apropiado para usarlo como excusa.

Lamento si ofendo a alguien con el tema.

Espero que mis deseos de estar logrando algo parecido a una novela estén funcionando. Cualquier corrección es bienvenida, así como las críticas constructivas.

¡Gracias a todos!  
Kate.-


	4. Kerberos

**IV  
Kerberos**

Era como un tornado. Una ráfaga avasalladora que se comió todo a su paso. Sakura gritó asustada y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, ¿por qué Touya no venía en su ayuda?, o peor, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

Miró hacia arriba donde se conformaba la boca el huracán. Por encima de su cabeza se apilaban en una espiral rectángulos brillantes y pequeños. Parecían ventanas diminutas.

Su espina se erizó cuando un rugido sobresalió por encima del ruido del caos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

La ráfaga se detuvo pero los rectángulos siguieron levitando sobre su cabeza girando en círculos.

Se puso de pie temblando como una hoja. Eso no podía ser normal. Estaba soñando de nuevo, no cabía duda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Le tembló el labio inferior cuando se percató que todo era muy real. Se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía moverse, sus piernas no reaccionaban, estaba aterrada. Con atención contempló a su alrededor descubriendo que los rectángulos en realidad eran cartas, pero no cartas comunes. El diseño era extraño y el tono rosado intenso.

Intentó retroceder pero las cartas siguieron flotando a su alrededor irradiando un brillo suave. No entendía nada.

Entonces aparecieron entre las sombras unos intensos y brillantes ojos amarillos que resaltaban por encima del polvo suelto.

Retrocedió chocando contra un estante; las cartas al no poder rodearla se dispersaron quedando en línea recta frente a ella.

─¿Qué está ocurriendo? ─gimió aferrándose con las manos al frío metal del estante─, ¡Touya! ¡Ayuda!

Pero su hermano no aparecía.

Los ojos amarillos avanzaron poco a poco y las cartas detuvieron su baile brillando con más intensidad, iluminando el rostro felino. Sakura aguantó un grito cuando la forma de una bestia se presentó ante ella.

─Dios mío… Dios mío… ─susurró aterrada, su corazón se había desbocado y su cuello sudaba.

Las cartas se enfilaron a cada lado dejando que la bestia cruzara entre ellas, sentía la espalda fría.

─No…no puedo morir ahora, tengo tanto por hacer… No, por favor… ─lloró─ ¡TOUYA!

Pero algo sucedió. La bestia inclinó la cabeza viéndola de lado, como con curiosidad. Sakura intentó no parpadear para no perder el contacto visual, o al menos eso era lo que había aprendido en África si veía alguna fiera. Tenía que mantener el control.

Y fue cuando se quedó sin palabras. De la criatura nacieron dos enormes alas que se expandieron chocando contra los estantes, Sakura abrió la boca aterrada pero no emitió ningún grito. Las alas se cerraron sobre él y una fuerte luz, como un flash de fotografía, iluminó el sótano. Sakura se vio obligada a cubrirse el rostro con una mano. Para cuando la oscuridad volvió a reinar sus ojos se abrieron. Le costó acostumbrarse al tenue brillo de las cartas, pero aún así intentó enfocar lo que estaba flotando delante de ella. Su ceño se frunció cuando algo similar a un peluche amarillo con pequeñas alitas se sostenía en el aire viéndola fijamente.

─¿Qué es esto…? ─se preguntó sin moverse de su lugar─, ¿me estaré volviendo loca?

─Lo mismo me gustaría saber ─contestó el peluche. A Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula emitiendo un grito agudo. La cosa que estaba frente a ella se colocó ambas patitas sobre su cabeza redonda y esponjosa─. ¡Santo cielo! ¡No grites!

─¿Qué… qué está ocurriendo? ─Cuando por fin su cuerpo reaccionó, de inmediato se escondió detrás del estante donde había estado aferrada. Su voz se había tornado más aguda de lo normal y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

─Eso quisiera saber, ¿cómo osas tocar algo que no te corresponde? ─gruñó el peluche, Sakura no comprendió.

─No entiendo, no he tocado nada ─dijo asustada, ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a esa cosa?

─¡Claro que sí! ─exclamó enojado, su voz tenía un timbre curioso─, ¡el libro de las cartas Sakura le pertenece sólo a ella! ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima?

Sakura cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué cosa había dicho?

─¿Dijiste Sakura? ─abrió los ojos sintiéndose idiota, ¿por qué hablaba con él? Probablemente se le había caído algo sobre la cabeza y estaba alucinando, rogaba que pronto Touya la encontrara, ¿y si estaba desmayada?

─¡Sí! ¡Sakura! ─gritó, parecía realmente molesto─ ¡Si se llega a enterar que tocaron sus cartas...!

─¡No he tocado nada! ─ahora ella era la enojada. Tal vez si terminaba la discusión podía despertar, sólo necesitaba relajar su cerebro y volver a la superficie─, ¡ese libro estaba entre mis cosas!

─¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ese libro es de Sakura! ─gritó muy enojado, Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar.

─¡Mi nombre es Sakura!, ¡y ese libro no es mío! ─dijo exasperada. Tal vez hablaba de otra Sakura, pero si con su nombre podía salir del problema y despertar, entonces insistiría.

No obstante en lugar de recibir una respuesta, el silencio fue lo único que escuchó. Se inclinó hacia un costado, tal vez todo había acabado, pero las cartas seguían ahí, flotando como si nada pudiera volverlas a bajar a tierra. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con Touya que no iba en su ayuda?

Miró detenidamente, pero el peluche no estaba. Hasta qué…

─¿En serio eres Sakura?

─¡AH!

La criatura apareció justo a su espalda viéndola con dos diminutos ojos negros. Gritó tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

─¡Por todos los santos del cielo no grites así! ─exclamó la criatura volviendo a colocar sus patas en la cabeza.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? ─lloró la muchacha desde el suelo, la criatura parpadeó confundida y se acercó hacia ella, Sakura retrocedió hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. No tenía donde huir. Dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran lentamente por sus mejillas, ya no sabía qué era real y qué no. El pequeño ser alado flotó hasta ella colocándose frente a su nariz. Sakura temblaba. ¿Qué ocurría con ella?, ¿por qué le tenía miedo a un peluche? ¡Era una mujer, por Dios!

Pero él no parecía querer hacerle daño, más bien la estudiaba.

─¿Dices que tu nombre es Sakura? ─ella asintió lentamente, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, parecía consternado─ ¿Mi Sakurita?

Finalmente parpadeó. La criatura fruncía el ceño con gesto preocupado.

─Creo que me has confundido ─susurró muy despacio.

Él movió la cabeza negativamente. Su reflejo se podía vislumbrar en los ojos de ella.

─Nunca olvidaría esos ojos ─dijo despacio.

Algo en su corazón comenzó a apretarse y repentinamente una vívida imagen de ella montada sobre una bestia alada invadió su mente. Una punzada de dolor se situó en su frente, cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

─¡Ay! ─exclamó.

─¿Qué, qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó preocupado, ella emitió un quejido.

─Mi cabeza…─gimió. Ya estaba, iba a morir de un colapso cerebral, ahora podía asegurar que se había golpeado la cabeza.

Pero en lugar de ver la luz al final del túnel, miles de imágenes aparecieron de golpe, luces, colores, Tomoyo, Eriol, sus amigas, su padre, Li… Abrió los ojos cuando la imagen del niño retornó a su mente. La criatura se veía realmente preocupada.  
El dolor acabó abruptamente cuando la serie de imágenes que cruzaban su mente como un viejo archivo de fotografías se detenía en la de un muñeco amarillo, tal cuál como el que tenía al frente. Su corazón latía deprisa subiendo por su garganta. Pronto su sien palpitaba al igual que sus ojos. Letras, nombres, un revoltijo de información se apiló en cada rincón de su cerebro. No tardó mucho en hacer contacto aquel circuito apagado de sus recuerdos con el activo de su mente presente: un libro, cartas amarillas ─no rosas─, y aquel pequeño ser que la regañaba por primera vez.

─¿Kero…? ─susurró. La criatura parpadeó. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Sentía como si su cabeza hubiese vomitado después de un fuerte dolor de estómago. Aún sus sienes palpitaban, pero con menor intensidad. Sentía calor, mucho calor. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo hubiese olvidado?

Ver a Kero frente a ella le dejaba un angustiante y a la vez confuso sentimiento de paz que no podía explicar. Aquel pasado que su cabeza había inventado luego del accidente se esfumó, dando paso a nuevas imágenes que habían sido ocultadas por su memoria. No podía creer que Kero estuviera ahí, viéndola con esos ojitos pequeños. Simplemente no era real.

─¿En serio eres tú? ─susurró. La criatura movió la cabeza lentamente, con su gesto tan confuso como el de ella.

─¿Sakura…?─dejó la pregunta en el aire, se veía molesto.

─Soy yo… la misma que te liberó hace trece años.

A Kero se le desencajó la mandíbula.

─¿QUÉ? ─exclamó─ ¡Trece años!, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme dormir por trece años?

Sakura agitó la cabeza, sospechó que se aproximaba una fuerte punzada hacia su frente.

─Por favor, no grites, te lo explicaré luego… ─se quejó. ¿Explicar?, ¿cómo iba a explicar algo que ni siquiera ella comprendía?

─¿Sakura? ─la voz de Touya le erizó la piel─ ¿estás bien?

─¡Diablos! ─exclamó, Kero se giró para hurguetear pero Sakura lo agarró con una mano mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez.

─¿Qué demo…?

─Escucha ─le suplicó─, necesito que entres a la caja tú y todas las cartas, te explicaré luego.

¡Diablos! Su cabeza dolía. ¿Estaba todo aquello realmente sucediendo? Al menos el muñeco se sentía bastante real contra sus dedos.

─¡No pienso volver ahí! ─rebatió éste.

─¿Sakura?, ¿con quién hablas?

─Por favor…─suplicó ella muy bajito, y luego miró hacia la escalera donde se asomaban los pies de su hermano─, ¡ya voy!

─¿Qué desastre es éste? ─se quejó Touya, Sakura apretó los labios.

─Entra a la caja, te lo suplico ─gimió desesperada, finalmente Kero asintió con el ceño muy fruncido.

─No quiero que me vuelvas a encerrar ─le ordenó, ella movió su cabeza con rapidez.

─Te lo juro, ahora entra, por favor.

Sakura lo soltó y la criatura voló hacia las cartas, les hizo un gesto con su pequeña pata y todas volvieron una tras otra con rapidez hacia el libro abierto en el suelo. Lo recogió y se metió con él dentro de la caja cerrando las tapas sobre su cabeza. Touya justo apareció cuando el caos había desaparecido.

¿Cómo era posible que acudiera justo cuando las cosas se estaban solucionando, y no antes, cuando estaba aterrada y gritando como loca?

─¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí? ─quiso saber quitándose una telaraña de la cabeza y viendo el desastre.

─Yo…─cerró los ojos intentando pensar en algo─, estaba buscando mis cosas para el viaje y se me cayeron algunas cajas ─recogió la que contenía a Kero y las cartas y sonrió apretando los labios─, ya la encontré. Disculpa el desorden, luego vengo a limpiar.

Y sin mirar a su hermano subió las escaleras con rapidez.

Cuando llegó a su habitación miró hacia todos lados buscando un lugar donde poner la caja. Finalmente tiró al suelo algunas prendas de ropa que estaban sobre la cama y ahí la dejó. Cerró la puerta y suspiró apoyando su espalda contra ella.

─Puedes salir ─dijo. Kero separó las tapas asomando su cabeza.

─¿Es seguro?

─Sí, claro, no hay peligro ─dijo suavemente. Ambos se miraron.

─Merezco una explicación, ¿no crees?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste.

─Déjame digerir esto, ¿sí? ─susurró con un hondo suspiro.

─No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me desconoces? ─preguntó volando hacia ella. Miró a su alrededor ─, ¿te vas a alguna parte?

Ella asintió.

─Me mudo a Paris ─le dijo, él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

─¿A Paris?, ¿y no pensabas llevarme?

Sakura juntó aire en sus mejillas y luego lo liberó.

─Es complicado, ¿sí? ─lo regañó─, hace veinte minutos ni siquiera recordaba quién eras.

─Y es lo que merezco saber, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo Sakura?, ¿por qué creciste?, ¿en qué momento sucedió que no me di cuenta? ─se detuvo y la miró con el semblante triste─, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

Sakura se deslizó por la puerta sentándose en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas. Le hizo un gesto a Kero y éste voló directamente a una de ellas para sentarse. Se miraron fijamente. Ella lo contempló como si se hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Era difícil de creer que él fuera real cuando toda su vida previa al accidente creyó otra cosa. ¿Acaso su sueño profundo le hizo olvidar quién realmente era?, ¿por qué justamente él se había borrado de su mente y no otras cosas menos importantes?, ¿por qué la magia había sido eliminada de su vida?  
Las imágenes de batallas pasadas la aturdieron mientras reemplazaban falsos recuerdos. Después de haber asumido durante trece años que Eriol era el hijo del cónsul le parecía extraño rememorarlo como la reencarnación del mago Clow. Era surreal.  
Su cabeza ahondaba en preguntas que no sabía responder. Y lo peor, era que no tenía respuestas para darle a él, a excepción de la que ya sabía.  
Suspiró, no quería revivir la historia, pero su pequeño mejor amigo lo merecía. Y tal vez entre los dos hallaban las respuestas que estaban buscando.

─Cuando tenía catorce años sufrí un accidente con Touya ─contó con suavidad, Kero la miró asustado, ella desvió sus ojos hacia la ropa amontonada en el suelo─, íbamos a la fiesta de la Primavera, mi grado iba a participar de la feria y tenía que presentarme para la venta de comida─ suspiró, aún existían detalles que no lograba recordar con exactitud. Su cabeza le estaba doliendo como si una piedra se le hubiese clavado en el cráneo─. Ese día llovió, y mucho. Por una negligencia mía salimos tarde de la casa, así que Touya tomó la carretera para que pudiéramos llegar a la hora ─volvió a suspirar. Kero la miraba fijamente─. No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando Touya intentó adelantar un camión que iba lento, un idiota lo chocó por detrás; recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza contra el vidrio ─Kero se cubrió la boca con sus patitas─. El suelo estaba resbaloso y perdió el control del auto. Lo único que recuerdo luego de eso es haber despertado en una cama de hospital y a Tomoyo gritar "¡es un milagro!"

─¡Santo cielo! ─exclamó la criatura─, ¿y qué te ocurrió?

Sakura cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas con ardor y dolor. Jamás había vuelto a tocar el tema y nunca había narrado su experiencia a nadie. Le estaba costando horrores revivir su pasado.

─Luego me enteré que nos caímos por un barranco y…─gimió─, el lado del copiloto donde yo iba sentada terminó destruido, quedé bajo los escombros ─ Kero tenía el semblante más triste que le haya visto alguna vez, sí es que lo recordaba─. Estuve en coma por seis meses, Kero. Y nunca me enteré de ello hasta el día que desperté.

Y el dolor de lo que vino después azotó su mente con fuerza. Kero derramo un par de lágrimas mojando su pelaje amarillento.

─¡Dios mío, Sakura! ¡Lo lamento tanto!─dijo con ternura acariciándole la mejilla con su patita redonda, ella se sorbió la nariz y sonrió con tristeza─ Eso lo explica todo.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Caíste en un sueño profundo. Tu cerebro optó por la sano y para mantenerte protegida eliminó todo recuerdo que pudiera ponerte en peligro nuevamente.

─Eso suena sensato ─dijo con tristeza─, pero te olvidé. Olvidé quién era. Aún no lo comprendo del todo.

─¿Y qué ocurrió cuando despertaste?, ¿no recordabas nada? ─ preguntó preocupado. Ah, la pregunta del millón. El ceño de Sakura se frunció con dolor y cerró los ojos ─ ¿Sakura?

Ella no los abrió para contener las lágrimas.

─Estuve en rehabilitación por casi un año ─susurró. Sus ojos se abrieron anegados en lágrimas─, cuando desperté no sólo te había olvidado a ti, sino, que también cómo hablar y caminar. No podía moverme Kero, era una muñeca de trapo.

Kero abrió los ojos y boca con dolor. Se notaba su sorpresa y estupor. Probablemente jamás se imaginó que aquellas eran las razones de Sakura para no volver por él.

─¿No podías caminar?, ¿te sucedió algo en las piernas?

Sakura asintió lentamente.

─Me quebré la columna ─le dijo muy bajito─, tuve suerte de poder volver a caminar, también se comprometieron algunas costillas y me fracturé una pierna ─suspiró profundamente─. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

─¿Qué más ocurrió? ─preguntó preocupado con su voz tan bajita como la de ella. Sakura se sorbió la nariz y lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos.

─Me golpeé la cabeza muchas veces en la caída, tuve algunas lesiones en el cerebro que dañaron mi memoria. No recordaba cómo hablar.

Kero parpadeó confundido.

─¿Y cómo…?

─Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol y mi padre me ayudaron ─explicó. La sola mención de su padre le apretó el pecho─. Estaba en la cama del hospital, los conocía a todos, sabía quienes eran, pero no podía comunicarme. Fue aterrador.

─¿Ellos te ayudaron a hablar? ─preguntó, Sakura sonrió con tristeza─, si hubiera estado ahí te habría podido sanar con mi magia.

Sakura levantó los hombros.

─Tal vez al quedarme dormida no sólo te olvidé…

Kero parpadeó.

─¡Por supuesto! ─exclamó golpeando una pata contra otra, Sakura dio un respingo─. Al quedarte dormida yo también entré en un sueño, y probablemente las cartas y…

─¡Yue! ─coincidió Sakura adivinando lo que Kero pensaba, ¡por Dios!, ¿qué había hecho? Peor… ¿y si Yue había despertado lejos de ella, en un país que no conocía? ─¡Dios mío! ─exclamó poniéndose de pie.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─quiso saber Kero asustado.

─¡Yukito está en Estados Unidos!, ¿y si despertó también?, ¡está solo!

Kero frunció el ceño.

─¿Estados Unidos?, ¿qué diablos hace allá? ¡Lo necesitas!

─Más me preocupa que se encuentre solo, Yue siempre dependió de las emociones de sus amos ─se quejó llevándose las manos al pecho.

─No ─dijo Kero con seriedad─, Yue no se alarma, va a esperar a que te comuniques. Pero tienes que hacerlo pronto.

El celular de Sakura vibró interrumpiéndolos. Dio un salto, su corazón estaba por los cielos, todo su cuerpo palpitaba. Nerviosa caminó por entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo evitando pensar, no quería pensar. Kero se cubrió la cabeza con las patas.

─¡Qué ruido!, ¡apaga eso!

─¡Ay no! ─exclamó preocupada mirando el recordatorio del avión en la alarma del celular─, ¡el vuelo sale en cuatro horas y no tengo listas mis cosas!

─¿Vuelo? ─preguntó Kero alarmado─, ¿te vas hoy?

─¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué creías?, ¿qué me gusta el desorden?

Sakura comenzó a recoger todas las cosas esparcidas por el suelo con desesperación. Estaba agitada, ansiosa, deseaba subirse a ese avión y dormir, si es que podía. ¿Qué iba a hacer de su vida ahora que los recuerdos habían comenzado a volver?  
Kero la miraba correr de un lado a otro.

─¿Necesitas ayuda? ─preguntó, Sakura se detuvo y lo miró agitada.

─Sí, claro, te lo agradezco─admitió sonriendo con cansancio, pero Kero se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona─, ¿qué sucede?

─Tienes la llave, tienes las cartas. Sabes qué hacer ─dijo alzando una ceja.

Sakura parpadeó. ¿Usar magia?

─No, no lo voy a hacer ─zanjó moviendo los brazos─, es demasiado pronto. No estoy ni mental, ni emocionalmente preparada.

─Sakura ─dijo Kero acercándose a ella. Movió su pata y el libro se alzó por entre las tapas de la caja donde estaba oculto. Se acercó hacia ellos, los nervios de Sakura afloraron─, ésta eres tú. La magia vive en ti, no temas. Tienes que despertar lo que dejaste dormir. No puedes olvidar lo que eres.

La muchacha lo miró. En parte tenía razón, ¿si volvía a usar la magia su vida retornaría a esa felicidad olvidada? Inhaló profundamente, era la única opción que le quedaba. Ya había perdido mucho.  
Asintió nerviosa y sacó la llave de la cerradura donde había quedado colocada. Al abrirse la portada, las cartas invadieron su habitación rodeándola en un círculo. Todas brillaban. Una profunda nostalgia invadió su corazón al recordarlas.

─Hola ─saludó con timidez, con nostalgia, como si viera a un viejo amigo. Kero le hizo un gesto para animarla.

No las recordaba, lo que la hizo sentir peor, así que las contempló un segundo hasta encontrar la correcta.

─¿Por qué Clow no creo una que funcionara para el orden? ─se quejó, y tomó una que estaba más cerca de ella─, creo que ésta servirá.

Kero se acercó cuando las demás cartas volvieron al libro.

─¿"Pequeño"? ─preguntó sin comprender. Sakura asintió.

─Si transformó todo en objetos diminutos podré hacer que quepan en la maleta. Así me desharé del desorden.

Kero asintió.

─Bien pensado ─admitió, e indicó con su pata la llave que Sakura tenía en la mano─ ya sabes qué hacer.

Costó trabajo recordar las palabras exacta del hechizo. Pero más trabajo costó revivir aquella sensación de poder y de control que éste ejercía en ella. Y por sobretodo, lo que conllevaba recordar de mano de qué o quién iba la magia. Sacudió la cabeza. Era el momento de volver a ser quién era no de recordar momentos ingratos.

Con un rápido movimiento la llave dejó de ser llave para transformarse en un impresionante báculo de perla rosa con la punta de cuarzo. Sus dedos vibraron como tan bien lo habían hecho durante esos días, pero esta vez la vibración recorrió cada fibra de su ser.

Sí, esa era ella.

Sonrió de costado. La emoción la embargó. Toco la carta.

Había vuelto.

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora saben lo que le ocurrió Sakura, y me imagino que tienen preguntas sobre Li, pero les pido paciencia.

Todo en esta historia tiene una explicación, cada cosa sucede por algo, así que espero poder sorprenderlos.

No sabía cómo hacer para que la reacción de Sakura fuer real. Es decir, después de tantos años a oscuras, que de un momento a otro los recuerdos revivan de la nada es difícil de asumir. Pero como bien dice Kero "Esa eres tú". Es decir, Sakura es la magia, tenía que despertarla para volver a ser quién es.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

Kate.-


	5. Paris

**V**

**Paris**

Sentado en la oficina de su casa Albert observaba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Sentía el estómago tenso y una fuerte angustia oprimía su pecho.

Sostenía el celular en su mano, el reloj de la pantalla le indicaba las veintitrés cuarenta y cinco. Se rascó los ojos. Recordaba la leve reunión que había tenido con el comité esa mañana. Bentley —uno de los arquitectos a cargo— había aceptado acabar con los cálculos de las coordenadas para la excavación y por supuesto no había escatimado en flores para la mujer que quería financiarlos. Pero tampoco lo habían hecho los otros. Por el contrario, todo el comité aceptó gustoso haber encontrado un benefactor tan caritativo para la obra. Él había intentado explicarles lo que la mujer quería a cambio, pero a nadie le importó entregar un par de chucherías de piedra con tal de poder realizar aquella expedición.

¿Con quién estaba trabajando? Desconocía a sus compañeros. Cuando había decidido ser arqueólogo era para proteger los patrimonios nacionales, no para convertirse en un ladrón. Sentía que iba contra sus principios, y por sobretodo, contra los principios de su difunto amigo. Pero era su palabra contra cinco, y si ellos habían aceptado entregar parte de los objetos descubiertos; entonces debía llamarla.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta, sus ojos se elevaron por sobre la pantalla.

—Hice té —anunció su mujer asomando la cabeza, él resopló y se rascó los ojos, ella entró mirándolo preocupada —¿Aún piensas en eso? Querido no cenaste, realmente me preocupa que este asunto te ponga así.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo suspirando—, esta mujer se quiere robar lo que encontremos, no lo puedo permitir. Sé que Fujitaka no lo habría aceptado.

Ella rodeó el escritorio y le colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere? —preguntó preocupada—, nunca un benefactor había pedido algo similar, ni siquiera cuando encontraron las estatuas de oro en Namibia.

Él se recostó contra el respaldo y se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

—Esta expedición será diferente a las otras, va más allá de un simple tesoro —explicó, ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que hallar algún vestigio de la historia?

Albert apretó los labios.

—Fujitaka tenía una teoría, por eso estaba tan apasionado con la idea de excavar en Glastonbury. Llevaba años estudiándolo.

—¿Y cuál era? —quiso saber, Albert sonrió con misterio.

—Vas a pensar que estamos locos —dijo apesadumbrado.

—Sabes que jamás pensaría eso de ti —le sonrió ella de vuelta. Albert suspiró.

—¿Conoces la leyenda del Rey Arturo? —preguntó, ella achicó los ojos y asintió con lentitud—, Fujitaka reunió pruebas durante años y las colocó en su investigación. Su teoría planteaba que todos los tesoros de Arturo podrían estar ocultos en Glastonbury.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ella sorprendida, él asintió.

—Si demostramos que Arturo fue real cambiaríamos el curso de la historia —dijo ansioso.

—Absolutamente todo —susurró ella viéndolo fijamente, él frunció el ceño.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó sorprendido, ella sonrió.

—Totalmente.

—¿Y qué hago?, esa mujer se quiere quedar con lo que encontremos. No nos permitirá estudiar los objetos.

—¿Y si le entregan sólo algunas cosas?, las más insignificantes.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No —susurró—, tendrá sus ojos puestos en nosotros, no presencialmente, pero algo hará para no perder la excavación de vista.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Es peligrosa? —preguntó con suavidad, pero en su voz se distinguía un tono de sospecha. Albert volvió a suspirar profundamente.

—Tiene dinero, tiene gente a su cargo, es una de las mujeres más poderosas de Hong Kong, creo que sí.

La mujer suspiró y le acarició el cabello.

—Entonces acéptalo, si no eres tú será otro. Si dices que esa mujer es poderosa de cualquier modo llegará a obtener esos tesoros a través de otro comité. Y si tienes que proteger tu cuello y a tu familia de alguna potencial amenaza, creo que es la mejor opción.

Él asintió. Su mujer tenía razón. Llevaban pocos años de casados pero sabía que había sido la mejor elección de su vida; Ella y su hija de seis años. Tenía que protegerlas.

—Aceptaré…—suspiró apesadumbrado—, pero no me sentiré bien con mi conciencia, ni con Fujitaka —dijo mirando al cielo.

Ella miró de soslayo hacia el lado izquierdo y sonrió con tristeza.

—Piensa que estará ahí cuidando que nada caiga en malas manos —susurró—, te enviará ayuda.

Él le sonrió y miró el celular en sus manos.

—Necesito estar a solas —sonrió avergonzado—, no quiero que me veas humillándome ante ella—. Esta vez su mujer no sonrió, simplemente le plantó un beso suave en los labios y se alejó hacia la puerta—. Kaho —llamó, ella se giró con ojos tristes—, gracias.

La mujer de largo pelo rojo movió la cabeza con pesadumbre y desapareció de su vista cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Albert apoyó el codo en el brazo del asiento y los dedos en los labios, observó el aparato que sostenía con la otra mano y finalmente marcó el número que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba causando.

El tono de marcado vibró en sus oídos.

—Albert —contestó una voz fría y femenina después de un instante, él cerró los ojos—, supongo que aceptaste mi oferta.

La angustia en su pecho se acrecentó, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Sí Ieran, el comité ha aceptado.

…

Sakura aguardaba con los nervios de punta en el aeropuerto. Touya sacaba el seguro de viaje en un mostrador mientras ella intentaba mantener a Kero dentro de su mochila.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer para pasar por el escáner de seguridad, se te van a ver todos los huesos y van a descubrir que eres real —susurró aterrada, las manos le sudaban contra las correas.

—Puedes usar la carta de la ilusión —le recomendó Kero asomando la cabeza por un espacio, ella giró la suya mirando hacia todos lados.

—Sabes que no recuerdo cómo se usan —espetó más nerviosa aún—, y no me arriesgaré a hacerlo.

—Sí lo sabes, las cartas te conocen, pídeles ayuda.

—Por Dios, me muero de los nervios —dijo temblando. Touya aguardaba a pocos metros de ella mientras sus ojos se perdían en la gran pantalla de los vuelos. Sakura suspiró con tristeza. Su hermano no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la casa.

—Mantén la calma, o no podrás tomar ese avión —dijo Kero desde la mochila, a Sakura se le erizó la espina.

La pantalla indicaba que pronto debería embarcar y aún no registraba su equipaje.

—El seguro ya está listo —anunció Touya apareciendo a su lado, Sakura dio un salto, éste enarcó una ceja—, ¿ocurre algo?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No, sólo estoy nerviosa.

Él achicó los ojos, no obstante se hizo el desentendido y le entregó un sobre de plástico.

—Vienen dos tarjetas, guarda una en tu pasaporte y la otra en tu billetera —le ordenó—, las otras son etiquetas que debes colocar en el equipaje en caso de pérdida.

Sakura asintió y abrió el sobre. Sacó las tarjetas que le había indicado Touya y se las colocó con dedos temblorosos a cada objeto mencionado.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —indagó con seriedad, Sakura volvió a asentir.

—Hace tanto que no me subo a un avión que el estómago se me está haciendo pedazos.

Touya frunció los labios.

—Te iré a buscar algo de comer, mientras tanto haz la fila para registrar el equipaje.

Sakura parpadeó. ¿Ninguna broma a su favor?, ¿cómo es que su hermano no se había aprovechado de su estado anímico para ridiculizarla y molestarla?

Enfocó la mirada en su espalda que se alejaba poco a poco hacia una cafetería. Respiró hondo. Aún estaba molesto con ella por irse del país.

—¡Sakura! —el grito agudo de Kero le hizo dar un salto. En su mochila el sonido de una rítmica melodía vibraba dentro de un bolsillo— ¡Apaga esa cosa!, ¡me está reventando los oídos!

La muchacha parpadeó y se quitó la mochila dejándola en el suelo. En su interior había un par de libros y por supuesto el que contenía las cartas. Kero se mantenía a un costado con las patitas colocadas a cada lado de la cabeza; la pantalla del celular brillaba desde un bolsillo.

Sakura lo tomó y miró el número con extrañeza. Tenía varios dígitos y un código de área que se le hacía familiar. Contestó:

—¿Sí?

—¿Sakura?

La voz dulce y amable de Yukito la sorprendió. Desde que se había marchado no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él y mucho menos agradecerle los panqués que le había dejado preparados la mañana que regresó a Estados Unidos.

—¡Yukito! —saludó emocionada— ¡Qué alegría oír tu voz!

—¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Bien, en el aeropuerto.

—Cierto, ¿a qué hora sale el avión?

—En dos horas —dijo nerviosa viendo como el reloj de la pantalla avanzaba y aún no registraba su equipaje.

—Ya veo…—dijo en un susurro. Sakura se sorprendió del cambio en el tono de su voz, ¿sucedía algo?

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupada. Al otro lado Yukito hizo un sonido que no supo reconocer.

—Sakura, seré breve —dijo con rapidez, ella asintió, aunque no podía verla—, lamento importunarte en este momento pero, ¿por causalidad recordaste algo previo al accidente?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con pánico. ¡Oh, no! ¡Yue!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber, Yukito carraspeó.

—Porque he vuelto a recordar quién soy —dijo en un susurro amable, Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿No he sido el único que ha despertado, cierto?

Sakura volvió a asentir como si pudiera verla.

—No, no eres el único —dijo muy bajito, Yukito suspiró al otro lado.

—Sakura, mi otra identidad necesita estar contigo, no está muy contento de verse solo en un lugar que no conoce, y no puedo salir de Estados Unidos en este momento, Touya va a tomar el vuelo de mañana y lo tengo que esperar.

Sakura agitó la cabeza.

—¡Ay Dios!, ¿no puedes transmitirle tranquilidad?, todo ha sucedido muy deprisa.

—Lo sé, lo he sentido esta mañana —contó—, está bastante molesto.

Sakura miró a Kero con rabia, Yue no podía estar lejos de su ama como él le había dicho. A lo lejos, Touya caminaba hacia ella sosteniendo una caja de cartón con dos vasos largos en una mano y un paquete marrón en la otra.

—¡Cielos, cielos!, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Tranquila Sakura, yo puedo contenerlo, pero tendrás que hacer algo —dijo preocupado—, no quiero despertar un día y verme en Paris en medio de la nada.

Sakura se sonrojó. Yukito jamás le había recriminado nada, aunque su voz siguiera manteniéndose amable, dulce y serena.

—No lo entiendes, estoy tan perdida como tú, todavía no me creo que esto sea real —gimió, Touya estaba cada vez más cerca—, ¡viene mi hermano!

—Tranquilízate, no te llamé para que te alteraras —dijo Yukito con dulzura—, pero tenías que saberlo. Intenta hallar un modo de poder comunicarte con mi otra identidad cuando estés en Paris.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —Preguntó compungida, desde la mochila Kero apenas asomó su cabeza.

—¿Es Yue, cierto? —intervino—, si necesita verte tienes que hacer un conjuro, pero este no es el mejor momento —explicó. Touya estaba prácticamente frente a ella. Sakura empujó a la criatura dentro de la mochila y sonrió estúpidamente a su hermano sin hacer caso a las protestas del animalito.

—Te traje chocolate caliente —anunció, y luego parpadeó—, ¿con quién hablas?

—¿Es Touya? —preguntó Yukito, Sakura asintió.

—Ajá.

—¿Sakura con quién estás hablando?, ¿y por qué no has registrado aún tu equipaje? —le recriminó su hermano.

—Pásame con él, Sakura —le pidió Yukito con amabilidad. Sakura agitó la cabeza confundida.

—Es Yukito —explicó, Touya dejó los vasos con el cartón y la bolsa de comida sobre el carro de las maletas y tomó el celular.

—¿Yuki? —preguntó preocupado, Sakura parpadeó, creía que lo iba a recibir con más ánimo.

Touya se alejó mientras Sakura comenzaba a sospechar que la cuenta nuevamente le saldría un ojo de la cara por el sólo hecho de contestar una llamada desde el extranjero.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede con Yue? —quiso saber Kero, Sakura miró hacia todos lados nerviosa. Se puso de pie, enganchó la mochila a su espalda y comenzó a empujar el carro.

—Despertó y al parecer está algo confundido por no haberme encontrado —dijo con culpabilidad. Se imaginó al ser alado despertando solo en algún lugar desconocido y completamente desorientado.

—¿Quiere saber de ti?

Ella asintió.

—Y urgente —susurró— A Yukito le preocupa que a Yue le dé por irse a Paris y que se despierte como él mismo en una ciudad que no conoce —suspiró, se sentía agotada anímicamente—, es el mismo temor de Yue de despertar sólo en Estados Unidos sin ver a su ama.

Kero respiró sonoramente.

—Vaya dilema que tienes —masculló—, eso te pasa por haber olvidado quién eras.

—¡No fue a propósito! —exclamó ofendida, por suerte habían suficientes personas en el aeropuerto como para prestarle atención a una chica que hablaba sola. De todos modos se encogió de hombros por precaución. Volvió a suspirar y se apretó el tabique con los dedos—, no me recrimines por cosas que no sabes —masculló enfadada.

—Lo siento —susurró Kero, su voz se suavizó.

Sakura cerró los ojos con cansancio y saco un Sándwich de queso de la bolsa marrón.

—Descuida, estoy un poco alterada —dijo mirando hacia Touya que acababa de cortar la llamada y observaba el celular con atención.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?, ¿ya averiguaste cómo me vas a meter en el avión?

Sakura no dejó de mirar a su hermano que ahora caminaba lento hacia ella. La pregunta penetró por sus oídos pero le restó importancia en esos momentos.

—No lo sé Kero, ya veré qué hago.

—¡Pero el avión sale en dos horas! —exclamó preocupado, Sakura se mordió el labio. Tenía una sola opción, y le aterraba.

Después de haber transformado todos los objetos de su habitación en un tamaño decente, el poco control y el miedo de estar viviendo algo que creía una fantasía causó estragos en la carta que comenzó a disminuir el tamaño de todo lo que halló a su paso, incluso algunos informes e investigaciones de las excavaciones a las que había asistido.

Miró a Touya que ya estaba a su lado, Kero se sumergió en la mochila y Sakura sintió el peso de algo que se movía a su espalda.

—¿Qué quería hablar contigo?

Su hermano la miró de soslayo.

—Nada que te incumba —dijo apático viendo la fila de gente que por suerte no era mucha. Sakura alzó las cejas ofendida.

—Está bien —dijo levantando las manos. Touya le devolvió el celular sin mirarla.

Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en registrar el equipaje. No obstante a pesar de haber eliminado una diligencia más su hermano seguía sin dirigirle la palabra; el chocolate caliente se había enfriado en su mano y el sándwich de queso secado y endurecido.

Definitivamente había perdido el apetito.

Sus nervios eran la firme confirmación del revoltijo de problemas que tenía en su cabeza. Hacía años que no tomaba un avión, lo que le removía un poco las entrañas, pero más urticaria le daba pensar que tenía usar algunas de las cartas para poder cruzar con Kero al otro lado del mundo.

Cuando finalmente llamaron para subir al avión el miedo amenazó con hacer mella en ella.

Realmente se estaba sintiendo mal y su hermano no pasó aquello por alto.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre Sakura?, haz actuado extraño desde que llegamos —reclamó molesto, ella movió la cabeza lentamente.

—Creo que descubrí que le tengo miedo a los aviones —mintió, Touya arqueó una ceja, por supuesto no le creía—. Mi estómago está revuelto —se quejó, su hermano cerró los ojos suspirando cansado.

—Ve al baño, aún te quedan treinta minutos para pasar por Policía Internacional, yo te espero aquí.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Aunque había crecido bastante los últimos años su hermano seguía siendo más alto que ella. Así que se contentó con verlo hacia arriba.

Como aún no le dirigía la mirada supuso que seguía molesto con el viaje.

—Ya vengo —susurró. Touya no contestó.

Tuvo suerte de entrar al baño y encontrarse sólo con dos mujeres. Una cargaba a un bebé mientras la otra parecía esperar a alguien que estaba ocupando uno de los retretes.

Mientras aguardaba a que se desocuparan las cabinas aprovechó de mirarse al espejo. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola alta, pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca cubierta por una chaqueta gruesa y una bufanda azul.

Sus ojos parpadearon en el reflejo. Las ojeras seguían marcando una diferencia en su bonito rostro de mujer con facciones de niña. Resopló hacia arriba para quitarse algunos cabellos de la cara y fue cuando a través del espejo observó salir a una menor cuya madre esperaba fuera.

La mujer le arregló su vestido y la peino con ternura. Sakura esbozó una triste sonrisa; la madre no era mucho mayor que ella.

Sacudió la cabeza ante una idea ridícula y entró a la cabina que la niña había abandonado.

Se quitó la mochila y bajó la tapa del retrete. Se sentó encima con la cabeza gacha y la mochila sobre sus piernas. Kero emergió cuidadosamente.

—Realmente te sientes mal, ¿eh? —observó. Sakura levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillantes y su respiración alterada. ¡Se estaba hiperventilando! —¡Santo cielo, Sakura! , jamás creí que una mujer adulta pudiera reaccionar así, ¡ni siquiera cuando niña viviste una crisis como esta! —parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza—, ¿o es que en verdad le temes a los aviones?

Sakura juntó aire en su boca y lo sopló poniéndose de pie. Dejó la mochila sobre la tapa y se pasó las manos por la cara.

—¡No, no son los aviones! ¡Es esto, la situación, mi vida! —exclamó lanzando un grito—, ¡esto está mal!, ¿qué me ocurre?

—Sakura, cálmate —le pidió Kero volando hacia ella, la muchacha había comenzado a llorar.

—No puedo —hipó—, Dios, ¿qué haré?

—Confía en ti Sakura, ésta eres tú, la bruja, la maga, la hechicera que vive en ti, como quieras llamarlo —la regañó Kero—, tienes un poder increíble, ahora sólo debes hacerlo funcionar. ¿Quieres comenzar una nueva vida en París? ¡Entonces haz algo para hacerme cruzar al otro lado del mundo o no podrás salir de aquí!

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Kero estaba realmente enfadado, tenía su ceño absolutamente fruncido; unas divertidas arrugas peludas se le formaron encima de los ojos.

—Por favor, debes comprender…

—¡Nada! Sakura, asume tu responsabilidad, por último una vez que llegues a Paris te mortificas, pero ahora necesito que te enfoques, es mi debes como guardián protegerte y no iré a ningún lado sin ti.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Movió la cabeza con lentitud y extrajo la llave guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—La llave va a sonar cuando pasemos por el detector de metales —se angustió, Kero negó con la cabeza.

—No si usas la carta que te dije.

—¿Ilusión?

—Hazle creer a todo el mundo que puedes cruzar con lo que lleves encima.

Ella asintió y con algo de nerviosismo invocó la llave. El báculo apareció firme y pesado en sus manos.

—No recordaba que era tan pesado.

—Eso es porque no tienes energía para sostenerlo —dedujo la criatura—, anda saca la carta y haz lo que sabes.

Sakura hurgó en la mochila y extrajo el libro de las cartas. Eligió la que necesitaba y temblando la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

—¿Crees que resulte?

—Totalmente —la animó el peluche. La mujer asintió y rogando que nada se desbandara invocó a la carta.

Más tarde supo que todo había salido bien cuando logro cruzar las puertas y llegar al avión con un lindo peluche asomado por el bolsillo de su mochila.

—Te dije que resultaría —dijo la criatura que sólo ella veía.

Suspiró fatigada y con una fuerte angustia alojada en su corazón.

—Pero Touya no dijo nada, ni siquiera me despidió en la puerta, simplemente se fue —se lamentó abrazándose al peluche que sólo existía para el resto, Kero no obstante, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Está preocupado —observó—, ¿no deberías hablar con él?

Sakura suspiró con pesadumbre.

—¿Qué caso hay?, ya debe haberse ido —susurró tomando asiento al lado de una ventanilla viendo con melancolía las nubes que se apilaban al horizonte.

Toya se sentó al volante pero no encendió el auto. Sus manos sostenían aquella carta que su padre había escrito antes de morir. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que iba a suceder?

La leyó una vez más tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras, su expresión se tornó ceñuda y rígida.

_"Hijo, cuando leas esto voy a estar muerto. Te suplico por lo que más queras que protejas a tu hermana y no dejes por ningún motivo que salga del país. Temo que ella quiera rehacer su vida lejos de todo lo que me recuerde. Hay que evitar que viva otra desventura que la haga sufrir. Ya ha pasado demasiado._

_¡Impídelo!_

_Quema todas mis investigaciones sin excepción y elimina cualquier evidencia. No tengo tiempo para explicaciones y no es prudente escribirlas a través de esta carta._

_Los amo con todo mi ser y mi alma, son mi alegría de vivir, por favor, no dejes que nada les haga daño._

_Los amaré eternamente._

_Tu papá."_

—¡Maldición! —estalló con lágrimas de impotencia. No había podido cumplir con su cometido.

…

Varios kilómetros más arriba, algunas horas después y bastante lejos de la promesa hecha a su padre, Sakura se amarraba el cinturón al ser avisados de su pronto arribo a Paris.

Su corazón acongojado se comenzó a relajar. Aunque veía campos y varios dibujos de calles entramadas a sus pies, el sólo hecho de saber que había llegado a la ciudad donde recomenzaría su nueva vida varió la expresión de su rostro. Toda la angustia vivida hacía algunas horas había desparecido, y como nunca se aferraba a la llave mágica guardada en su bolsillo.

Kero la había llamado bruja y hechicera cuando trató de calmarla en el aeropuerto, un concepto que nunca se había autoimpuesto siendo niña. Y ahora repentinamente aquellas palabras calaban en ella de manera intempestiva. Miró a su alrededor y se mordió el labio, ningún pasajero podría adivinar que viajaba con una hechicera, una bruja real a bordo, y eso repentinamente la hizo sentir… poderosa.

Agitó la cabeza, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

El arribo fue tranquilo y por suerte todas sus pertenecías llegaron a buen puerto y sin complicaciones. Sentía su espalda vibrar y sabía que no era su celular. Después de haberse comido todos los aperitivos y su cena en el avión, Kero había caído en un sueño profundo. Rió divertida ante ese suave vibrar, una inesperada calma renació en su corazón al no hallarse sola.

Se movió algo desorientada por los pasillos del aeropuerto y su cabeza sufrió un colapso cuando se enteró que debía tomar un metro para poder llegar a la salida. ¿Qué tan grande podía ser un aeropuerto?*

Por suerte las complicaciones se minimizaron, y con su buen manejo del inglés que había tenido que aprender debido a su trabajo, logró llegar a la salida.

Miró hacia todos lados. Se notaba que era temporada alta para muchos turistas. Empujó el carro con algo de dificultad buscando a sus alrededor, entonces una dulce y entusiasta voz llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Sakura!

Se giró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tomoyo corría hacia ella con un gran bolso negro colgado de su brazo izquierdo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y ambas amigas corrieron a encontrarse en un efusivo abrazo.

Había llegado a casa.

* * *

**Notas**

Me quedó un poco más largo que los otros pero fue culpa del primer fragmento.

Tal vez no es un capítulo muy emocionante pero estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más real posible. Sakura siendo adulta no puede tomar todo a la ligera, y como realmente olvidó todo referente a la magia no le es fácil aceptar aquella habilidad en su vida. Aún le parece imposible e insólito.

Fui dejando algún que otro detalle referente a lo que sucede con Ieran, Yukito, Touya y su padre.

En cuanto a lo del aeropuerto en Paris, hay dos, y por lo que tengo entendido al menos uno de ellos, el "Charles de Gaulle" es tan grande que hay que tomar el metro para recorrerlo (¡lo viví, les puedo dar mi palabra!). En este caso para llegar a una de las tantas salidas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

Kate.-


	6. Reencuentros

**VI**

**Reencuentros**

Su sonrisa era felina y elegante. Su cabello negro contrastaba contra su túnica blanca; el luto eterno.

Se paseó entre los árboles del jardín deteniéndose en un pequeño puente que cruzaba una laguna artificial. Peces rojos con bigotes nadaban a sus pies.

Su cabello se deslizó por los hombros con el viento, estaba dichosa. Había conseguido lo que por tantos años intentó alcanzar. Tal vez su familia no pudo quedarse con las cartas, pero sí volvería a apoderarse de aquellos objetos que sólo le pertenecían a ella.

Desde la entrada de la mansión divisó a una mujer vestida con un delantal aproximándose cauta con un teléfono en la mano.

—Mi señora, su hijo está al teléfono como lo solicitó —avisó cuando estuvo a su lado.

Sin mirar a la criada ella avanzó y le quitó el teléfono de las manos. A un simple gesto de sus dedos la muchacha se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

—Ieran al habla—saludó fría como el hielo, del otro lado se hizo un repentino silencio.

—Buen día madre, ¿cómo está? —saludó una voz varonil, la mujer sonrió, normalmente no mostraba emociones delante de sus hijos pero siempre que los escuchaba algo de su escondido afecto maternal surgía a la luz.

—Estupendamente —contestó parca—, hijo, ¿por casualidad aún trabajas con ese australiano?

El otro pareció sorprenderse, más sin embargo no había ningún rastro de emoción en su voz ante el poco interés de su madre por su propia vida.

—¿Me habla de Decameron?

—Oí que es uno de los mejores arqueólogos del momento, imagino que está muy cotizado, ¿cierto?

—Sí, de hecho lo veo en una hora. Le costó mucho poder conseguir algo de tiempo para juntarnos.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa.

—Perfecto —murmuró—, hijo, tengo un trabajo para ti y ese hombre, así que toma el primer avión que venga a Hong Kong.

Un grito ahogado vibró por el auricular.

—¡Madre! —exclamó— no puedo hacer eso, aún no termino mi trabajo aquí y Decam…

—Sabes que no me gusta ser defraudada Shaoran, así que los quiero aquí a más tardar en cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Pero…

—Es una orden.

La mujer cortó la comunicación, su sonrisa no se esfumó de su rostro. La carta bajo la manga venía de la mano de su hijo y tenía que aprovecharse de ello.

Al otro lado del mundo en una lujosa oficina de reuniones en Manhattan un hombre joven de cabello castaño miraba su celular con espanto. Se distrajo un segundo cuando la puerta se abrió y otro sujeto vestido de traje asomó la cabeza.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó sonriente —William te está esperando.

—Sí, ahora salgo —murmuró visiblemente pálido, ¿qué iba a hacer?

…

Sakura se abrazó a Tomoyo con efusividad. Hacía más de un año que no la veía y había extrañado como nunca el cariño y ternura de su amiga. Ambas estaban exactamente iguales, sin embargo los tacones de Tomoyo impedían que Sakura quedara a su altura.

—¡Te ves increíble! —la halagó Sakura—, ¡te ha sentado muy bien Paris!

Tomoyo la soltó y movió su mano restándole importancia.

—No es para tanto —sonrió la otra con modestia—, sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

Sakura sonrió, Tomoyo nunca cambiaría. Un año antes de marcharse su amiga se diseñaba para sí misma vestidos vaporosos y blusas delicadas, y siempre amarraba su cabello con un cinto azul y con una cola de caballo en alto. Esta vez sin embargo se notaba el gran cambio que la ciudad de las luces había hecho en su gran amiga de toda la vida: El cabello aún lo tenía largo y negro peinado con gruesas ondas hacia el costado izquierdo y decorado con un pequeño sombrerito azul al lado derecho, y vestía una fina blusa blanca con mangas hasta el codo que era detenida por un largo y ancho pantalón de satén negro atado a la cintura.

—Es el atuendo de oficina —dijo haciendo un mohín ante el escrutinio de Sakura—, la verdad es que detesto los tacones —admitió alzando un pie para mostrar la altura de aquel asesino que los vestía.

—Aún así creo que te vez estupenda —Insistió Sakura ampliando su sonrisa. Atrás, en su espalda, algo se removió estrepitosamente, la piel se le erizó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Tomoyo mirando hacia atrás, Sakura agitó la cabeza.

—Después te cuento, ¿cómo salimos de aquí? —preguntó nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados, Tomoyo la miró con curiosidad.

—Tengo al chofer de mamá esperándonos afuera —contestó mientras en ese preciso instante dos hombres ataviados de smoking y lentes oscuros aparecían a su espalda. Suspiró—, y a sus guardaespaldas.

Sakura los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza sintiéndose repentinamente observada por la gente a su alrededor.

—¿Las valijas de la dama? —preguntó uno de los hombres cortésmente en francés, Tomoyo indicó con su mano derecha repleta de brazaletes el carrito que Sakura había empujado con mucho esfuerzo.

—El que está ahí, por favor.

Ambos hombres hicieron un gesto cordial hacia Sakura y mientras uno tomaba el carro el otro recogía un par de maletas. Los dos desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. La chica quedó viendo el horizonte de aquel gigantesco aeropuerto completamente perdida en la gente que cruzaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Andas con el sequito de seguridad de tu madre? —preguntó aturdida. Tomoyo movió la cabeza aparentemente avergonzada.

—Desde que trabajo en la revista no deja de ponerme seguridad —dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—, cree que alguien puede robarme mis ideas, ¡cómo si fuera tan importante!

Sakura parpadeó confundida.

—¡Absolutamente! —asintió con amabilidad—, eres tan modesta que nunca lo notas —admitió con sinceridad. A Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Ay amiga! —rió abrazándola con fuerza. Dentro de la mochila de Sakura Kero volvió a moverse pero su amiga pareció no notarlo— Mira quién habla de no notar las cosas, ¡si eres la persona más despistada que he conocido!

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente incómoda.

—Eso solía ser así —dijo separando el abrazo—, admito que hay cosas de las que no me doy cuenta, pero sé reconocer el talento cuando lo veo, y tu amiga mía eres muy talentosa y demasiado modesta para admitirlo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se apagaron por un instante ante las palabras de Sakura pero procuró olvidarlo rápidamente cuando un aviso por parlante indicaba la hora de salida de un vuelo.

—¡Por Dios, tenemos que irnos, se nos hará tarde y atraparemos tráfico! —exclamó señalando la pantalla gigante sobre sus cabezas. Sakura parpadeó desorientada.

—Sí, claro, ¿vives cerca de aquí?

Tomoyo comenzó a caminar con rapidez mientras Sakura intentaba seguirle el paso. No evitaba preguntarse cómo era posible que su amiga le llevara ventaja con semejantes tacones.

—¿Cerca? —preguntó casi con ternura—Oh, no Sakurita, vivo en el centro, a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí. ¡Lo adorarás!, ¡mi departamento es pequeño, pero los alrededores son maravillosos!

Y efectivamente era pequeño, pero la palabra "magnifico" no alcanzaba para describir el lugar.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron como los de una niña al verse envuelta en la elegancia y simpleza que decoraba el modesto apartamento de su mejor amiga.

Después de un tranquilo viaje en limusina —cortesía de Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo—, ambas llegaron a un lindo y pintoresco sector residencial rodeado de cafeterías y tiendas aparentemente costosas. El edificio de la muchacha era un complejo de estructura antigua de seis niveles cuyas ventanitas arqueadas sostenían pequeñas macetas con flores. El hall de entrada estaba renovado, se sentía el aroma a pintura en el ambiente, no obstante el suelo de mármol y los pilares de bronce y madera seguían ahí como parte de la construcción original. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar uno de los ascensores funcionando, ya que debido a la restructuración no podían usar uno de ellos. Cuando alcanzaron el cuarto nivel ambas muchachas caminaron por un largo pasillo que se dividía en sectores cóncavos y que sostenían las puertas de los demás departamentos. Al final de cada pasillo había un gran ventanal que iluminaba todo el lugar, y el departamento de Tomoyo estaba justo al lado de uno de ellos. Sakura sonrió al notar que hasta en la puerta enmarcada con madera había detalles de su amiga que no se pasaban por alto, como el perrito de cerámica con forma de buldog en un costado que sostenía un cartel de bienvenida y las pequeñas macetas con flores en el otro.

Cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta Sakura se vio deslumbrada por la luminosidad de aquel modesto espacio, que sin embargo, lucía grandeza por donde se le mirase.

Las paredes blancas, el suelo de parquet, un gran ventanal arqueado en la pared del fondo, la terraza al otro lado, las cortinas en velo, los muebles color crudo, la mesita de centro de madera y los cuadros rupestres, todo, absolutamente todo tenía una finura y calidad arrebatadora aún sin ostentar encanto. Era el alma de Tomoyo llenando cada espacio.

—No es muy grande y está algo vacío, me cambié hace un par de meses —contó—, mamá no me quería dejar marchar así que en deuda la dejé ayudarme con los detalles —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, probablemente al notar que Sakura no cerraba la boca.

—¿Bromeas?, ¡es espectacular! —dijo corriendo hacia el ventanal con la terraza, descubriendo que desde la altura en la que se hallaban se podía vislumbrar parte de la Torre Eiffel —,¡parece de película!, ¡jamás creí que algún día viviría en un lugar así!

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —dijo Tomoyo sonriente—, ¿quieres conocer tu habitación?

Sakura se volteó con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante, sentía el corazón palpitar en cada poro de su cuerpo. La ansiedad la estaba matando.

—¡Claro! —exclamó.

Tomoyo rió y tomó a Sakura de la mano guiándola a través de un corto pasillo que se dividía en cuatro habitaciones, una cocina pequeña, un baño, la habitación de su amiga y la suya propia.

En realidad Tomoyo jamás mintió en cuanto al espacio porque el departamento sí era pequeño, y en realidad la habitación de Sakura sólo alcanzaba un par de centímetros más que la que solía tener en Tomoeda, pero la vista era impagable y el techo alto con la lámpara de bronce no tenía precio.

Ansiosa corrió hacia su propia ventana respirando el aire otoñal, a sus pies se dibujaba un mundo completamente diferente al que conocía. La gente andaba en bicicleta, en autos pequeños, paseaba a sus mascotas, se tomaban el último café de la tarde. A pesar de la hora Paris parecía recobrar vida después de las cinco, todo era alegría y encanto, risas, ¡música!

En la esquina más cercana había un hombre tocando el violín y otro el acordeón y algunas personas en lugar de acercarse a mirar, bailaban. Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron fugazmente, sin saber por qué. Era todo tan…tan…

—¿Verdad que es romántico? —suspiró Tomoyo a su lado apoyándose en el pequeño balcón, ésta asintió.

—Parece otro mundo.

—Este sector lo es, es el centro es turístico, la gente que vive en los alrededores lo mantiene pintoresco para hacerlo más atractivo —explicó—, creo que tuve muchísima suerte en encontrar un departamento por aquí.

Sakura cerró los ojos escuchando la música.

—A las personas buenas siempre le suceden cosas buenas —observó, y le sonrió a su amiga con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

Tomoyo la miró seriamente.

—Lo dices como si creyeras que las cosas que te han pasado fueran tu culpa—adivinó, Sakura abrió los ojos sonrojándose. Tomoyo siempre fue demasiado sagaz.

—Touya me dijo que no es así, pero me es difícil asimilarlo, ¿sabes? —susurró, y volvió la vista al frente, al atardecer detrás de los múltiples edificios similares al donde estaba alojada—, trato y trato de comprender por qué nos sucedieron tantas desgracias, una tras otra, y no encuentro respuesta.

—Eso es porque no las hay, amiga —dijo tomándole las manos y jalando hacia ella para verla a la cara—, nada de lo que te ocurrió es tu culpa, ¡no estás pagando ningún karma, caray!

Sakura sintió aquel nudo en la garganta, no podía discutir su situación con nadie, ni siquiera con Tomoyo, porque nadie podía comprender lo que sentía. Sabía que había algo que estaba mal, lo presentía, estaba segura que existía alguna razón por la cual sucedieron todas esas cosas, incluso la muerte de su padre. Nada sucedía sin una razón aparente, y hasta ese momento la única explicación que tenía era el karma, que todo le había pasado por algún error cometido que no recordaba.

Y estando ahí de pie ante tal magnifica ciudad, temía que todo se derrumbara, que le sucediera algo a Tomoyo por su culpa, y no quería vivir más con el alma atormentada creyendo que todo sucedía por su causa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su amiga preocupada, Sakura parpadeó.

—Sí, creo que vengo algo desorientada por el viaje… —dijo quitando sus manos y pasándoselas por el cuello, como si quisiera descontracturarlo.

Entonces un ruidito llamó la atención de ambas y a Sakura casi le da un ataque cuando recordó a Kero encerrado en la mochila.

Sin dar explicaciones Sakura se quitó el bolso abriéndolo con rapidez para dejar salir a un aturdido muñeco, Tomoyo parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué… pero cómo…?

—¡Ay, Dios, Kero, perdón, olvidé que estabas ahí! —dijo zarandeándolo para que recobrara el color y tomara oxigeno.

—¿Dónde…er…? —masculló mareado, Sakura sacó uno de sus cuadernos y comenzó a abanicarlo.

—¡Kero respira, vamos!

—¿Cómo es que…?

Sakura levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su amiga aferrada al borde del balcón como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica le bajaba por la espalda, ¿y si Tomoyo había olvidado todo como ella?, ¿cómo haría para explicar que un peluche le estaba hablando?

—Tomoyo, yo… —tembló—, déjame explicar, yo…

—¿Cómo es que Kero está contigo? —preguntó finalmente, y esta vez Sakura fue la confundida. ¿Ella lo recordaba?

—¿Sabes quién es?

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó Kero recuperándose repentinamente aún algo atolondrado para mantenerse a flote.

—Hola pequeño Kero —lo saludó ella con una dulce sonrisa, sin embargo Sakura notó que en sus ojos azules existía algo más que preocupación.

—¿Por qué no me sacaste de tu mochila? —exigió saber Kero volteándose hacia Sakura indignado— ¡Casi me asfixio ahí dentro y…! ¡Pero qué lindo lugar!

—Esperen un momento —pidió Sakura moviendo la cabeza poniéndose de pie entre Tomoyo y el pequeño guardián—, ¿qué está ocurriendo?, Tomoyo, ¿lo recueras?

La chica la miró incómoda, ciertamente algo ocurría y por muy dulce y paciente que Sakura fuera ya no era la niña que se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

—No sé de qué hablas Sakurita, por supuesto que lo recuerdo —dijo Tomoyo levantando los hombros—, es más, no debería ser yo quién responda esa pregunta, ¿cómo es que nuestro amigo Kero está entre nosotras?

—¡Yo lo explico, yo lo explico! —chilló Kero alzando sus patitas, entonces un ruido gutural estremeció la habitación y el muñeco se sonrojó—, pero antes necesito comer algo…

Las dos muchachas suspiraron con resignación mientras se dirigían hacia la pequeña cocina del departamento. Tomoyo preparó unos deliciosos capuchinos y sacó unos bollos rellenos con crema del refrigerador. Cuando se instalaron en la mesita de centro a comer, Sakura aún continuaba con la incertidumbre en su cabeza. Tomoyo evitó mirarla a toda costa mientras conversaba con Kero de cómo había regresado, ni siquiera se animó a probar su café por miedo a distraerse. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

Recordaba la actitud dulce de su amiga hacia el peluche cuando eran niñas y le parecía sumamente extraño que ahora actuara con algo de reticencia hacia la criatura aunque lo tratase con cariño.

—¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Realmente no has perdido tu mano Tomoyo! —exclamó Kero— Siempre fuiste una increíble cocinera.

—Eres muy amable pequeño Kero —dijo con una sonrisa suave y encantadora. Sakura suspiró.

—Bien… ¿qué está ocurriendo? —quiso saber. Toda su vida se sintió como alguien ajena en el mundo de los demás, incluso con su hermano y su padre. Con Tomoyo jamás fue así hasta poco antes que sucediera su accidente, aunque entrando a la adolescencia sabía que algo más ocurría con su amiga que de un momento a otro dejó de ser completamente abierta hacia ella.

—¿De qué hablas Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo con los ojos muy abiertos y visiblemente sorprendida. Dejó la tacita en el plato cuando ambas chicas se miraron fijamente.

—Estoy cansada, amiga —suspiró Sakura rascándose los ojos—, y no del viaje, sino de las circunstancias de mi vida, así que por favor, te suplico, ¿me puedes decir qué está ocurriendo?

Tomoyo intercambió una mirada con Kero y Sakura supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

Kero se rascó la cabeza y alzó una ceja peluda.

—En realidad tampoco entiendo, ¿Tomoyo cómo es que me recuerdas?

Tomoyo abrió la boca y luego la cerró, desviando la mirada.

—No hay mucho que explicar en realidad —comentó con dulzura pero con cierto tono de incomodidad a la vez.

—¿Entonces sí hay algo? —pidió Sakura, Tomoyo suspiró y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Siempre he recordado a Kero, aunque con el tiempo en algún momento creí que había sido un sueño, o una fantasía infantil —explicó—. Luego de tu accidente desapareció repentinamente, y como bien él me lo ha señalado hace unos instantes, al haber olvidado quién eras, lo olvidaste a él. ¿Qué lograba con decirte que Kero era real, que existía?, ¿acaso me habrías creído?, por supuesto lo extrañé muchísimo, era nuestro pequeño secreto —dijo acariciando la cabecita de la criatura con cierta nostalgia en la mirada—, pero para ese entonces ya teníamos quince años, comenzamos a salir a fiestas, a tener citas, a prepararnos para la universidad, ¿podrías haberme creído?, incluso yo llegué a pensar que había sido un sueño de ambas, porque tú simplemente te olvidaste de él.

Sakura se ruborizó y sus ojos se aguaron. Al haber olvidado su pasado simplemente olvidó quién era. ¿Cómo podía perdonarse aquello? Por supuesto que no era culpa de su amiga, con justa razón no podría haber abierto la boca, tal vez incluso habría producido una discordia entre ambas. Con la angustia que habitó en su corazón por tantos años, saber de la existencia de magia habría sido una burla para su estado físico en esos momentos. La sorpresa y gratitud en el rostro de Tomoyo hacia Kero era impagable, como si hubiera revivido su cuento infantil. Kero era la prueba ferviente que todo en el pasado había sido real y no un sueño lejano.

—Qué lindas cosas dices —lloriqueó el muñeco, Tomoyo sonrió con melancolía.

—¿Cómo olvidarte pequeño amigo?, si tu fuiste parte de nuestra infancia —sonrió pasándose delicadamente un dedo por los ojos.

Sakura suspiró. Al ver a su amiga hablando con Kero un extraño vacío se abrió en su estómago, bebió un poco de su café para calmarlo y entonces una idea asaltó su mente.

—Eriol... —susurró, Tomoyo levantó la mirada y asintió con lentitud.

—Eriol sigue viviendo en Londres —acotó alzando una ceja.

—¿Él también… lo recordaba después de… ya sabes? —dijo señalando a Kero con la mirada.

—Estoy segura que sí —dijo pensativa—, pero como yo nunca toqué el tema él tampoco me habló de magia, por ende con mayor razón creí que todo había sido parte de una fantasía.

—¿Y crees que…?

—Si le cuentas que Kero ha regresado estoy segura que se alegrará muchísimo, porque no sólo has despertado a nuestro amigo, sino que además significa que has vuelto a ser tu misma.

Sakura sonrió con suavidad. Aquel vacío en su estómago se acrecentó. No quería pensar ni admitir nada, pero aquella angustia se acrecentó y su respiración se agitó. El café desapareció de un solo trago sin ser conciente de sus movimientos. Kero y Tomoyo la miraron preocupados.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el muñeco, Sakura abrió un poco la boca y agitó la cabeza.

—Discúlpenme —dijo con una sonrisa practicada y se levantó del cómodo sofá en dirección al baño.

No miró atrás, no quería ver la expresión interrogante en las caras de sus amigos. Pero no toleraba más esa situación. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella.

¿Por qué repentinamente todo volvía a su cabeza con tal fuerza?, ¿por qué al mencionar a Eriol el recuerdo de la magia se volvía tan doloroso?

Lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

Dejó salir un gemido y luego las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Pero ahora era un sentimiento diferente. Las veces que había llorado siempre fueron por causas determinadas, y si bien cuando ocurrió su accidente lloró al enterarse de su situación, nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía en ese momento, algo que se había guardado profundamente, un dolor que se parecía mucho a la pérdida de su padre, pero sin embargo ardía en cada fibra de su ser. La decepción. La decepción de no encontrarlo ahí. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y gimió con fuerza.

—_¿Dónde…?_—gimió debajo del respirador.

—_Sakura debes descansar…_

—_¿Dónde está?_

—_Sakurita duerme, el medicamento te hará descansar._

—_¿Por qué no ha venido?_

—_Sakura…_

—_¿Está en la cafetería?, díganle que estoy bien…quiero hablar con él…_

—_Por favor, detente…_

—_¿Por qué no viene a verme?_

—_Te estás agitando…_

—_Quiero verlo…_

—_Sakura, ¡basta!_ —exclamó una voz varonil— _Nunca vino, no va a venir._

—_¿Qué…?_

—_¡No lo digas con tanta rudeza!_ —defendió una voz dulce.

—_¡Tiene que entenderlo! ¡Por culpa de ese imbécil se pondrá peor!_

—_¡Entonces calla!_ —exclamó otra voz.

—_Va a seguir gastando energía si no le decimos._

—_¿Hermano…?_

—_Sakura,_ —los ojos azules de Tomoyo se hicieron presentes en su recuerdo. Apretó aún más las manos contra su boca frente al espejo del baño de su amiga y las lágrimas reventaron en su rostro—, _no tenemos noticias de Shaoran desde el accidente…_

—¡No! —exclamó angustiada y golpeó con las palmas de sus manos el espejo, apoyándose en él. El aire escapó de sus pulmones con fuerza, sus hombros temblaban, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba aguantando ese ardor, ese dolor lacerante en el pecho? Siempre soportó las ganas de llorar, bloqueó los recuerdos previos al accidente para no sufrir demás, de lo contrario no se habría podido levantar de la camilla. Pero repentinamente al recordar quién era, al ser plenamente conciente de su magia, los recuerdos afloraban en cada rincón como si viviera en el pasado. Golpeó con más fuerza el espejo intentando no hacer ruido a pesar de las lágrimas que caían como lagunas por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué lo recordaba?, ¿qué sucedía con ella por el amor de Dios?, ¡estaba en Paris!, con Tomoyo, iniciando una nueva vida, un nuevo camino, estaba dando un paso más para salir adelante.

—¿Sakura, estás bien? —la dulce y preocupada voz de su amiga se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y suspiró. ¿Qué conseguía con seguir aguantándose el dolor?, ¿cuántos años llevaba así?

Separándose del espejo abrió la puerta con rapidez y sus ojos se toparon con los zafiros brillantes de Tomoyo. Ésta levantó los brazos con su mirada cargada de nostalgia y Sakura corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

—Ya era hora…—suspiró acariciándole el cabello, a su lado Kero flotó observando la escena con melancolía.

—Así que todo se resume al mocoso… ¿por qué no me sorprende? —susurró.

…

Una vez que descendió del Audi gris que manejaba uno de los chóferes de la empresa de uno de sus cuñados, caminó con rapidez y sudando como caballo hacia el restorán. Apenas saludó al maître y con suerte dejó que lo guiara hacia su compañero. Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación un rostro conocido y por suerte lo distinguió sentado en la terraza. Rápidamente avanzó por entre las sillas y mesas, atrás escuchó que alguien exclamaba algo, pero no prestó atención. Se colocó frente al hombre y sus ojos lo fulminaron.

—¡Hey!, ¿Cómo estás?, te estaba esperan…

—No hay tiempo, tienes que escucharme…

Se pasó las manos por el cabello sintiendo sudor en su frente, ¿cómo diablos le iba a decir lo que su madre prácticamente había ordenado?

—¿Qué te ocurre?, sudas como camello.

—Mi madre te necesita y quiere que viajemos esta misma tarde a Hong Kong —dijo apresurado, el otro lo miró fijamente y estalló en una carcajada.

—Dile a tu madre que se volvió loca y de paso mándale mis saludos, ¡ey, amigo, una botella de vino aquí, por favor! —exclamó dirigiéndose a uno de los garzones.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El otro parpadeó entre confundido y divertido.

—Lo siento mi amigo, pero creo que te estás precipitando, primero almorzaremos y luego…

—Escucha William —dijo sentándose frente a él, justo cuando el garzón mencionado le servía vino—, No, no quiero, yo…

—Tranquilízate Shaoran, bebe un poco y relájate, tuve una mañana de mierda y quiero almorzar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué no entiendes?, mi madre quiere ofrecerte un trabajo, y te necesita ahora en China.

William Decameron parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Trabajo, eh?, ¿y qué sería? —dijo bebiendo su vino con placer— ¡Ah, maravilloso! —le dijo al muchacho que lo atendía—, deja la botella aquí por favor.

—No lo tengo muy claro pero sabes que cuando a mi madre se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo saca, y parecía realmente insistente —dijo con rudeza, el otro se lamió los labios luego de beber su vino.

—Bien, dile que me llame, pero tendremos que fijar una fecha para un par de meses, sabes que con suerte hoy me liberé de una reunión, y como están los proyectos…

—¿Meses?, oh, no, no, no, ella te necesita ahora, antes que otro tome el proyecto.

Su amigo rió.

—¿Y dónde es la famosa expedición esta vez?, ¿Alaska, Marruecos, Praga…? ¡Dame un respiro!, ¡todo ya se ha descubierto Shaoran!, ¡las reuniones tienen más emoción!

—Es en Glastonbury —dijo con rapidez—, o al menos eso decía el informe que me envió la semana pasada.

William de inmediato dejó la copa sobre la mesa y abrió la boca suavemente.

—¿Glastonburry?…—preguntó arqueando una ceja—, ¿qué novedad se puede hallar en un lugar cómo ese?

—Lo desconozco, pero si Colter es quien dirige la expedición es proba…

—Espera ahí —dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa—, ¿Colter?, ¿Albert Colter?

—El mismo.

William se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza estirando su pecho. Lanzó una risotada y miró a Shaoran con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.

—¡Cuenta conmigo!

El muchacho parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

—Qué cuentas conmigo. Cualquier proyecto liderado por el famosísimo Albert Colter significa aventura y dinero, ¡estoy dentro!

—¿Entonces viajarás esta tarde a China? —preguntó el muchacho sin poder creerlo. El hombre frente a él, cuya apariencia y edad se comparaba con Indiana Jones, sonrió enmarcando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Les diré a los de la firma que no puedo trabajar con ellos, ¿a quién engaño?, ¡cualquier expedición con Colter es mucho mejor que pasar veinticuatro horas en reuniones y bebiendo café!

Shaoran se desplomó sobre su asiento con alivio, ¿cómo lo había hecho?, agradecía a los Dioses por haberle salvado el pellejo una vez más de las fauces de su madre.

—Por Glastonburry —dijo William alzando su copa. Shaoran lo imitó con una sonrisa ladeada y cargada de alivio.

—Por salvarme de una —brindó.

Y sin entender por qué, repentinamente un vacío amargo se apoderó de su estómago.

* * *

**Notas**

Disculpen el retraso, esta historia tiene muchísimos detalles y estoy intentando armarla limpiamente para que no queden vacíos.  
La relación de amigos y compañeros que tiene Shaoran con este sujeto, Decameron, es bastante importante para referencias futuras.

Gracias a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer y de darle una oportunidad a este fic.

Si quieren enterarse sobre las actualizaciones o de qué va la historia me pueden seguir por Twister (arroba Kathleen Cobac, todo junto).

¡Gracias!  
Kate.-


End file.
